An another life
by Rikku Aquarius
Summary: Vous voulez savoir ce que donne une autatrice dégénérée et perverse, dans sa période Saint Seiya ? Bah ça donne un Hadés tout gentil, une Sao-Conne encore plus conne, des Chevaliers apeurés, et accesoiremment cette fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les changement effectuées sur ces mêmes personnages ainsi que Rikku, Yoko et Evi m'appartiennent.

**Couple :** Vous découvrirez, y'en a tellement --"

**Autre :** C'ets ma toute premiére fic publiée alors ...euh..Soyent un petit peu indulgent...Non ? #

* * *

Toute cette merveilleuse aventure commença par de la chance et une conversation MSN, oui, l'homme peut être assez con pour jouer à des attrapes-couillons et gagner un destin inimaginable…..

Aujourd'hui, ma vie est paisible, entourée de ce que j'aime, et je vais vous raconter, comment tout cela est arrivé….

Matin normal, dans une vie normale pour une fille bien trop délurée pour être qualifié de normale.

La jeune fille repoussa la couette qui était sur elle, puis dans un frisson, la remit tout aussi vite, elle était malade, grâce à l'une de ces magnifiques amies, qui lui avait refilé une sale angine blanche, en plein été : " Youpi " se dit elle….

Armée d'un pantalon, et d'un t-shirt elle descendit en bas, et se cala dans un fauteuil, démarrant l'ordinateur.

**Mère :** Camillleeee !! Il est 10 heures, ! Je vais faire des courses, j'en ai pour environ 2 heures !! Nettoie la cage blabla blabla….

**Camille, toussant :** Le fait que j'me réveille te dérange ?

Trop tard, sa mère était partie, alors Camille alluma chastement son ordinateur, a grand coup de sandales, le pauvre engin résigner à ce réveiller, démarra dans un vrombissement sonore et assourdissant.

Après quelques minutes, MSN était en route, et oh miracle de l'inespéré, Yoaline et Léona étaient connectées.

**Yokohama dit :**

SALUTTTTTTTT, Atta j'invite Léona !!

_**Rikku dit : **_

Ouais ok….

Evi-chan dit :

Salut !!

_**Rikku dit : **_

Je vous préviens, j'ai une putain envie de tuer mon chat , je suis énervé, alors sortez le maximum de connerie pour me dérider la peau du cul

**Yokohama dit :**

…

Au moins sa a le mérite d'être clair !

Evi-chan dit :

Ouais ! Au fait Yoko, t' as vu hier et tout blablabla….

**Yokohama dit :**

Ouais !! blablabla

_**Rikku dit : **_

Ouais bah moi j'me résigne à faire des jeux en ligne hein ?!

Voilà que Camille se lance à la recherche de jeu, après plusieurs Black jack, Poker, Solitaire, jeu d'adresse, elle trouve un Quiz avec à la clé, un voyage en Grèce pour 4 personnes, alors , au summum du désespoir, elle décide d'essayer, et aux premières questions, tout semblait très facile, et elle se disait que si cela se trouve pour continuer à répondre, il faudrait payer, et bien non ! Les questions s'enchaînaient, toutes aussi simples que nulles, avec par exemple « Quelle est la couleur du cheval blanc d'Alexandre !! » Surtout des questions cucul et ….Profondément débiles.

Jusqu'à ce que l'exploit arrive !! Une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit avec dedans, marqué en gras et en rouge " Félicitations, vous avez gagner le voyage ! Veuillez inscrire dans la case ci dessous les adresses des amis désirant participer à ce voyage !! "

**Camille :** Waugh la vache !! Chiche je mets les adresses des filles ?? Je vais déjà les prévenir !!

Elle retourna sur MSN, prévenant les filles, elles discutèrent du fait que si cela se trouve c'était des conneries, ou même un hackeur ?! Mais juste pour le « fun », elles se résignèrent à donner leurs adresses.

_**Yokohama**__** et **__**Evi**__** disent :**_

SI TU PETE NOTRE ORDI T'EST MORTEEEEEE !!

_**Rikku dit :**_

Au moins c'est clair -- Bon voilà, j'ai mis votre adresse et votre MSN, regarder si vous recevez un E-Mail !

**Yokohama dit :**

Moi j'ai un nouveau message de la part de Grèce Air France ! Atta je regarde….

Evi-chan dit :

Moi aussi je crois

_**Rikku dit : **_

….

**Yokohama dit :**

PUTAIN !! J'AI RECU DES TCKET POUR….POUR…..

_**Rikku dit :**_

Pour la Grèce :D

Evi-chan dit :

Moi aussi ! 1 mois en Grèce ! Et on peut repartir quand on veut !! En 1ere classe !!

_**Rikku dit**_ :

C'est qui la meilleure !!

**Yokohama dit :**

La famille sera prévenue de votre départ, un chauffeur viendra vous cherchez à votre domicile est une caution sera versez à la famille pour l'assurance, toutes les charges seront prisent.

Mais c'est trop biennnnnn !!

Evi-chan dit :

Le départ c'est dans….

**Yokohama dit** :

5 jours ?? NYAHHHHHHH !! NIVEAU URGENCES !! GARDE ROBE A REMPLIR

_**Rikku dit :**_

Moi c'est déjà fait :D Course la semaines dernière, tout est repris niveau fringues d'été !

Evi-chan dit : 

On ira ensemble demain Yoko ! Ok ?! Alors rendez vous dans 5 jours, a l'aéroport de Paris, en 1ere classe direction la Grèce !!

_**Rikku dit**_

Ouais !!

_Rikku a été déconnecté_

_Evi-chan a été déconnecté_

_Yokohama a été déconnecté._

Camille se leva en trombe, téléphona a sa mère et lui expliqua tout par téléphone, et apparemment la matriarche prenait ça plutôt bien, et dit qu'elle verrait ça avec son père et dans le pire des cas, si le patriarche ne voulait rien entendre, elle laisserait Camille partir, elle avait déjà participé à plusieurs voyages et tout c'était bien déroulé.

Du coté de Yoaline, sa mère semblait s'extasier devant la chance de sa fille et commença à préparer le programme de demain, prévoyant d'emmener Léona, comme Yoaline avait bien raconter la scène précédente dans tout ces détails, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Donc le lendemain, Yoaline et Léona partirent avec leurs mères, direction Nancy, et oui, les 3 amies étaient séparées par de lointains kilomètres, Camille habitait le Havre, tandis que Léona et Yoaline habitaient les Vosges.

Donc c'est ainsi que les jeunes filles furent trimbaler de boutique en boutique, et au fur et à mesures, les sacs devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et Yoaline et Léona étaient fatiguées de cette longue marche.

Après 4 heures de shopping intensif, la garde-robe des filles était désormais complète.

Du coté de Camille, elle était parti dans la rue du Commerce, au havre, ou plusieurs boutique s'ouvrait a elle est Lucie, son amie d'enfance, avec en poche, suffisamment d'argent pour compléter ces tenues .

Elle aussi fut amener dans des boutique, avec essayages de maillot de bain et d'affaires légère, malgré les protestations de Camille elle rentra chez elle, avec 3 nouveau maillot, plusieurs haut et 2 nouveaux sarouels

**Lucie :** T'as vraiment trop du bol kiwi !! T'aurais pas pus m'emmener, enfin bref, de toute façon je supporte pas la chaleur alors j'aurais était insupportable !! Et fait gaffe dans l'avion !! 1ere classe….Quand même t'as du pot toi alors !!

**Camille, toute heureuse :** Je te le fais pas dire !!

Retour a la maison, déjà 2 jours étaient passés et les jeunes filles étaient surexcitées, pires que des puces !! Elles s'en foutaient si tout cela était un canular monstre, sur le moment elles étaient heureuses.

Elles se connectèrent et discutèrent du voyage, chaque jour était quasiment le même, l'excitation était à son comble le 5eme jour.

Alors qu'elle fumait tranquillement, Camille entendit sonner, bien évidemment, ses parents étaient ici, et ce fut sa mère qui partit ouvrir.

Camille entendit son prénom, et parti comme une flèche en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Là se tenait un homme, en costume noir et lunettes, il se présenta comme étant le chauffeur et prit les valises de Camille, sans un mot.

Elle se dirigea vers la voiture, ou l'homme avait fini de ranger les valises de Camille, il lui dit de bien vouloir monter, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle s'installa, mit son MP3 en route, et sentit la voiture démarrer, elle ne savait pas encore si tout ceci était bien vrai, si cela se trouve, l'homme allait la kidnapper ou bien pire !! Mais son séjour sur Héra avec les filles l'avait rendue très dangereuse, et elle était maître dans l'art du combat grâce à ces entraînements.

Yoaline elle, devait partir avec Léona, comme leurs adresse était la même, le chauffeur était arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée, comme la route était plus longue vers Paris.

Elles étaient déjà dans la voiture depuis une bonne heure, Léona dormait déjà, et Yoaline elle, somnolait, son MP3 dans les oreilles.

Elle se dit que tout cela ressemblait a un remake de leur aventure sur Héra, en compagnie de Camille et Léona, elles aussi savaient se défendre, elle cessa de penser, lorsque le sommeil fut trop lourd, elle s'endormit contre la fenêtre, Léona à coté.

Un brusque freinage et des paroles réveillèrent Yoaline, la tête dans le gaz, lorsqu'elle remit ces lunettes en place, elle put voir un immense aéroport, des bruit d 'avions, et une autre voiture à coté, ou semblait dormir une jeune fille, que Léona, qui avait été réveillée vivement par son amie, ne tarda pas a reconnaître.

**Léona ****:** Camille ! Ouaisssssss !! C'était pas des conneries !! Youhouuuu

**Yoaline :** Calme-toiiiiiiiiiiii !! Zen, respire Lélé !

**Léona, sortant de la voiture, et ouvrant la portière de l'autre :** CAMILLLLEE !!

**Camille, sursautant :** HEIN ?! LEONA !! YOALINE !!

Après des retrouvailles émouvantes, les 3 filles, accompagnées de leurs chauffeurs, se rendirent au guichet d'embarquement, leurs valises étant passé au détecteur et déjà embarquer.

Elles suivirent l'hôtesse dans l'avion, qui leur montrèrent le chemin dans l'avion, jusqu'à leurs sièges.

**Yoaline ****:** En même temps on va pas se diriger vers le cockpit hein --.

Leurs siéges se trouvèrent contre la paroi, une sorte de longue banquette, on l'on pouvait s'allonger à plusieurs et dormir, elles admirèrent les places, s'y installèrent et commencèrent à jubiler, jusqu'à ce qu'une hôtesse vienne les déranger, leur demandant ce qu'elles voulaient boire, elles leurs proposèrent diverses boissons, passant des rafraîchissements à l' apéritif, passant par de l'alcool léger, voire même des boissons chaudes.

**Camille ****:** Moi je veux bien un Malibu Coco, s'il vous plait !

**Yoaline :** Pour moi, un thé glacé à la pêche.

**Léona :** Euh….Pour moi un cappuccino !

Armées de leurs boissons, les filles commencèrent discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs épopées dans Héra, leur séparation, ces retrouvailles, leurs vies après, diverses aventures en solo qu'elles avaient réalisées.

Après 2 heures de trajet, les filles s'étaient endormies, et dormirent ainsi, pendant environ 3-4 heures, le trajet jusqu'à Athènes durait environ 19 heures, alors elles avait vraiment le temps.

Léona se réveilla la première, et vu qu'il y avait de nouvelles personnes, apparemment ils avaient du faire escale quelque part, Nice peut-être ?

Elle détacha sa ceinture et parti faire un tour dans l'immensité de la première classe, elle fut tellement surprise par toute les options de l'endroit qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme qu'elle avait bousculer.

**?? :** Hey fait gaffe !

**Léona :** Chut tais-toi, c'est mieux, tu fais de la pollution sonore et j'te connais pas, de plus TU aurais du faire gaffe, je suis une femme, alors t'as strictement rien à dire, tu peux te relever tout seul nan ?

L'homme se releva, fit une moue boudeuse, et continua sa route jusqu'à sa place ou apparemment des rires fusaient à cause de son « altercation » avec Léona.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, jusqu'a ce que par un hublot elle aperçut le ciel, d'en bas la mer s'étaler à perte de vue, elle était fascinée par cet horizon.

Léona regarda sa montre et vit que cela fesait 1 heure qu'elle vagabondait dans l'avion, elle décida de revenir à sa place, la fatigue commença à revenir.

Il était maintenant 8 heures du soir, les filles s'étaient réveillées pour manger et continuer de dire des abruticitées, et des rigolades au sujet de la bousculade de Léona.

Elle dormirent encore, les voyages en avion étaient fatiguants, et vidait quiconque de son énergie, même une magicienne comme Yoaline, qui malheureusement ne pouvait utiliser que peu de magie dans ce monde, à cause de sa faible densité en aura spirituelle, était complètement lessivé

Au petit matin, le bruit des trains d'atterrissage de l'avion réveilla notre trio, qui s'étira en baillant.

Une hôtesse vint les accueillir à leur réveil, et les prévint que cétait elle qui les guiderait jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Les filles furent étonnées, mais ravies, après quelques minutes d'atterrissage, elle descendirent de l'avion, récupérer leurs bagages a la sortie, et tentèrent de retrouver l'hôtesse, ce qu'elles firent assez rapidement.

La jeune femme les guida jusqu'à une autre voiture, ou elle embarqua les bagages dans le coffre et les pria de monter dans la voiture.

* * *

Voila ! Premier chapitre en ligne ! Je ne remarquerais pas le Disclaimer et tout le blabla a chaque fois

Merci d'avoir lut, et, j'éspére que cela vous a plu !! Rewiews ? #


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 !!**_

Le soleil de Grèce rayonnait, la chaleur se faisait sentir, mais les filles étaient habillées légèrement, elles avait prévu cet effet là.

Camille étai vêtue d'un dos-nu bleu roi, d'une sarouel blanche et de ces habituelles converses noires, Léona elle, avait mis un débardeur rouge ainsi qu'une jupe rouge et noire, à motif écossais et, avec ses éternelles converses, Yoaline avait fait un effort, elle avait mis un pantacourt blanc ainsi qu'un débardeur noir, avec dans le dos une sorte de croix blanche.

Le trajet en voiture était bien plus court, bien que le soleil venait de se lever, la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir.

Au bout de quelques minutes elles purent apercevoir une immense propriété.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail de fer blanc, avec des motifs et des pointes très bien décorées, isolée de la ville, en pleine nature. La propriété était entourée par un gigantesque mur, et seul un interphone permettait une communication extérieure, à travers le portail on voyait déjà à quoi ressemblait un peu la maison.

Le parc qui entourait la maison était immense, des statues d'une grand valeur, des fontaines, des piscines, un terrain de golf, un parc de promenade et même des structures de sport, tout cela dans un gigantesque complexe de verdure, parsemé d'arbres et fleurs en tout genre. Deux jardiniers étaient occupés à couper au loin un arbre, et saluèrent la voiture.

Quant au manoir lui-même, il était tout aussi grand, plusieurs bâtiments étaient regroupés, et formaient une petite cour en leur milieu. Il y avait en tout trois grandes maisons, dont une principale, qui fesait face au portail, et les deux autres étaient perpendiculaires à la première. Devant les trois bâtiments se trouvait une grande place de fontaine avec au centre du bassin une sculpture magnifique d'un ange entourée de deux chevaux, le tout en marbre blanc qui faisait jaillir de l'eau par des orifices judicieusement placés pour donner un effet de vent derrière les ailes de l'ange.

La sculpture était en marbre blanc, et la maison même était faite de pierre blanche.

Etrangement, la disposition collée des trois bâtiments principaux et la grandeur du manoir faisait penser à un ...

Château ? Peut-être était-ce dû à une tour qui surplombait tout l'ensemble, une tour fine et gracieuse, taillée avec grâce en arrondi, et dont la pointe possédait des fenêtres, peut-être une chambre ? Une terrasse entourait tout l'arrière du manoir, avec une immense piscine et une vue imprenable sur le "domaine".  
Bref, une propriété immense et richissime.

**Yoaline, Léona et Camille :**OH LA VACHE !!

**Hôtesse :**Bienvenue au manoir Saint Antonio, j'espère que vous vous y plairez !

**Camille :** Ca t'inquiète pas, on va s'y plaire !!

**Léona , se collant à la vitre :**NYAHHHH !!

**Yoaline , bavant :** Mon dieu, à ton avis, combien de sandwichs pourra produire les cuisines !

**Camille :**Je sais pas mais je veux utiliser la piscine de suite !

**Léona :** Hey ! y'a d'autres personnes à part nous ?

**Hôtesse :** Non, vous êtes uniquement 3 ! Il y a un personnel de150 personnes, sans compter les jardiniers, les maçons, les réparateurs…

**Camille :** DARASSE A DONF !!

**Léona et Yoaline** : YEAHHHHHH !!

Plusieurs servantes vinrent débarrasser les filles, leurs montrant leurs chambres communes, munies de 3 salles de bain.

Une grande chambre lumineuse et accueillante aux tons sucrés, mais restant sobre pour ne pas dégoûter.

Un immense lit, pouvant accueillir une famille d'hippopotames , qui ne tarda pas à recevoir Camille et Léona, se jetant comme des furies dessus.

Yoaline elle, rien que pour les emmerder, leur lança un léger sort de H2O.

Les filles se jetèrent sur elles, tentant de l'étrangler, ou bien de la demembrer.

Après ces chamailleries, elles décidèrent de descendre dans la piscine, vu qu'il faisait déjà 34 degrés alors qu'il n'était que 11 heures.

Camille avait revêtu un maillot de couleur noir, décoré d'arabesques et de liserés rouge, s'accordant avec ces cheveux noirs, coupés à la japonaise.

Léona elle, avait un maillot 2 pièces aussi, de couleur rouge, simple mais à la fois sexy.

Yoaline elle, avait revêtu un maillot, 2 pièces, comme les autres, de couleur bleu, avec un tribal marron sur les fesses.

Elles installèrent leurs serviettes sur les transats, et Camille, peau de vache comme pas deux, chopa Yoaline et la foutue à l'eau.

**Camille, sautant dans l'eau chaude :** A la flotteee !! Ah ça fait du biennnnnnnnnnn !!

**Léona , la suivant :**BANKAI !!

**Yoaline**** :** Saloperie !!

Les filles s'amusèrent pendant prés d'une heure, puis mangèrent vite fait, et enfin, décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller découvrir Athènes !

Une servante décida de les y emmener en voiture, afin d'éviter aux filles d'être perdues.

La servante les déposèrent dans un café et leur donna une carte bleue.

**Servante :** Ceci est un cadeau de la maison ! Utilisez-la comme bon vous semble ! Crédit illimité ! Je viendrais vous chercher à ce même café à 19 heures ! Bye.

Les filles hallucinèrent devant l'objet, et partirent faire des folies dans les quartiers français d'Athènes, elles achetèrent plusieurs babioles, galopèrent à tout vent, lorsque Camille se stoppa net, des étoiles dans les yeux.

**Yoaline :**Camille ! Kikiya ?…Ah oui en effet je comprends….

**Léona :** Hein ?? Ah oui d'accord je vois !

Devant une boutique, sur un panneau, il y avait marqué : CONCOURS DDR.

1er Prix : Croisière.

2eme Prix : 500 euros.

3eme Prix : Bon d'achat pour tous les magasins de la rue.

**Camille :** On y participe ? On y participe ? On y participe ? On y participe ?

**Léona :** -- Si tu veux --

**Yoaline **: Sans moi ! En plus c'est par deux !

**Léona :** Lâcheuse !

**Yoaline ****:** Chut tu t'est dévouée !

**Léona :** Mais ?? Mais ??

**Camille :** Allleeezzz !!

Elle tira Léona à l'intérieur et parti s'inscrire, après plusieurs négociations avec les patrons, les filles passèrent en 3eme

et décidèrent de danser sur Love Shine.

**Léona :** Donnez-moi la force TT

**Camille :** Allez c'est à nousssssssss !!

**Léona :** Déjà ??

**Yoaline, poussant Léona :** Alleezzz !!

Les deux filles allèrent s'installer sur le DDR , comme Léona en avait déjà fait, elle était habituée et firent un score plutôt bon, puisqu'elle se positionnèrent en tête du classement, Camille quant à elle, se débrouillait comme une pro, sous les yeux ébahis du public .

**Léona, a plat** : J'en peux plus ! je suis morteeeeeeeeeeee…..

**Camille :** Je pete le feu !!

**Yoaline :**Pourtant vous êtes largement en tête, si vous gagner la croisière, alors la on est chanceuse mais à fond !!

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, la prestation des filles arriva largement en tête, dépassant largement les autres prestations.

**Patron, avec un fort accent : **Les filles ! Les filles ! Vous étiez magnifiques !! Voilà pour vous ! Les places pour la croisière !

**Léona , empochant les ticket :**Ouaip ! Adiossss !!

Les fille s'en allèrent, comme il était 17 heures, elles décidèrent de retourner au café, ou elle se reposerait en attendant la servante qui reviendrait les chercher.

**Yoaline ,assisse, sirotant son jus de fruit : **Ouais bah en fait, vous aviez l'air de deux grandes folles complètement dérangées.

**Léona, a plat, la tête sur la table** : Crevéééééééééeeee….

**Camille , s'étirant :** Moi ça va, je suis en pleine forme !!

**Yoaline , tournant la tête, vérifiant si son sac est toujours la :** Hey les filles, c'est normal que y'a un mec qui court là-bas avec NOTRE sac, avec la CARTE DE CREDIT dedans ?

**Camille, se levant comme une balle :** Nan pas du tout !!

**Léona est Yoaline , lui courant après** : Rah putain ! Ces cours avec Auron lui on donner une putain de forme !!

**Camille, courant comme une malade :** Reviens ici sale voleur !! Je vais te démonter !!

**Yoaline, courant :** C'est sur qu'avec ça , il a vachement envie de r'venir !!

Camille attrapant au passage au caillou, et avec toute la violence et la férocité possible, lança le caillou sur l'arrière du crâne du voleur, qui effectua un superbe plongeon, s'étalant tout du long par terre, avec le sac plus loin.

**Camille , sautant sur le voleur a pied joint** : Connard !!

**Yoaline , récupérant le sac **: Je pense que tu peux le laisser dans cet état là….

**Léona :** Bande de sadomasochistes ! Me faire courir !

**Camille, se relevant :** Ouais ! T'as notre sac ?

**Yoaline **: Oui est y a tout ! Tiens la servante est là-bas !

Les jeunes filles retournèrent à la voiture, sans se soucier des ombres qui les observaient.

**? :** Tu est sur que ce sont elles, monsieur l'homme le plus proche des Dieux ?

**??:** Rigole de moi, mais je peux te l'assurer, ce sont elles…

**??** : Mais c'est la folle qui m'a dégommer dans l'avion ?!

**? **: Pas si fort idiot, imagine qu'elles t'entende !

**?? :** Pourquoi il a du venir avec nous en fait ?

**?? :** Parce que sans moi, idiot de première, vous n'auriez pas put les localiser…

**?? :** Ca va les chevilles ?….

De retour au manoir, les filles, trop extenuées pour manger, allèrent se coucher directement.

Après une longue discution, les 3 filles s'endormirent, mais Léona se réveilla bien vite, trop occupée à réfléchir.

**Léona, pensant :** Ou est ce que j'ai déjà vu ce mec ? En plus il était là quand Camille s'est énerver sur le voleur, il nous suit ou quoi, et depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai le sentiment que l'on nous observe depuis le jardin….Mais ??

3 ombres venaient d'apparaître à la fenêtre, crochetant le verrou, Léona s'arma d'une dague, qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle au cas ou…

Les 3 ombres entrèrent dans la chambre, et Léona profita de l'effet de surprise pour leur lancer son arme.

La dague fila à toute vitesse, raflant une ombre, qui s'écarta sur le coté, Léona donna un grand coup sur Yoaline et Camille, qui ne s'étaient pas déshabillées, trop fatiguées pour le faire, tout comme Léona.

**Yoaline, jetant un sort, empêchant les ombres de sortir :** Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ?

**Camille , enfilant ces gants à griffes :** Je sais pas, mais vas y avoir de l'action si ça continue !

**Léona, regardant Camille :** Ou t'as eu ça ??

**Yoaline :**Cadeau des Maîtres, dans le sac là-bas, t'en a un aussi !

**Léona, découvrant ses armes :** Je vais les laminer !!

**? :** Dis-donc le plus intelligent, t'as penser à ça ?

**?? **: En dehors du Sanctuaire on peut pas utiliser nos pouvoirs !!

**?? :** Elles ne doivent pas êtres bien fortes !

**?? :** Moi j'ai une petite vengeance avec l'autre, la !

**?? :** Je prend celle avec le niveau spirituel élevé…

**? :** Ouais donc moi je me ramasse l'autre sadique …

**Camille ****:** T'emmerde !!

Camille chargea la première ombre, enchaîna mouvement de jambes et coup de griffes, une vitesse impressionnante, plus elle se battait, plus ces cheveux semblait changer de couleur.

Léona quant à elle, tourbillonnait sur elle-même, faisant comme si elle dansait, rasant de plus près l'ombre, tout en gardant l'équilibre, ces cheveux étaient devenus d'ébènes et ces yeux d'un rouge flamboyant.

La magicienne du groupe, enchaînait les sort de soutiens, grâce à son arme, son niveau spirituel semblait être augmenté et elle aussi semblait avoir changer, elle avait désormais des oreilles et une queue de chat.

**Camille, envoyant valser l'ombre d'un énorme coup de griffe :**Crève !!

**? :** Argh !!

**?? :** Attention !

**Léona, profitant de l'inattention :** Prends ça !!

Elle envoya un coup de pied retourné en pleine face de l'ombre qui lui, tomba à terre sous le choc.

Camille s'approcha de l'ombre, encore sonnée par son vol plané, elle tendit le bras, prête à achever l'être des ténèbres, le fixant de ces yeux d'émeraude.

**Camille :** Une dernière volonté avant de partir ?

**?? **: J'ai déjà visiter le monde des morts…..

**Camille :** Eh bien tu va y retourner !

Elle s'apprêta à abattre son arme sur l'être, mais une vive lumière apparut au centre de la pièce, l'empêchant d'accomplir son acte.

Yoaline en tant que magicienne, créa des sphères autour de chacun, espérant les protéger, sauf que la lumière les engloba, jusqu'à les faire disparaître, puis la lumière s'éteignit aussi, ne laissant plus aucune trace des jeunes filles et leurs agresseurs…

Quelque chose de doux, mais sa tête lui fesait atrocement mal, elle ouvrit les paupières, et les referma aussitôt, agressée par la lumière.

Elle se trouvait dans un lit , avec deux masses de chaque coté, elle les reconnues, Camille et Léona.

Yoaline avait un mal de tête monstre, mais avec un effort, elle se lança un Soin Max, recouvrant ces capacités.

**Yoaline :** Putain, ou on est encore tombés là -- ?

**?? :** Dans le Sanctuaire D'Athéna, jeune fille….

**Yoaline :** Purée, on est bonnes à se retrouver dans les endroits les plus bizarres, déjà l'autre planète, puis une rencontre avec des semi-dieux, et enfin les chevaliers d'Athéna -- J'vais devenir folle -- Et toi t'est lequel en fait --

**Shaka :** Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge….

**Yoaline , pensant** : Hum….P'têt pas donner notre véritable nom….

**Shaka :**Et toi ?

**Yoko :** Yokohama, Magicienne de Héra, revenue sur Terre après avoir vécu les pires horreurs -- je peux te dire que ton Hadès c'est d'la gnognote à coté --

**Camille, se levant :** Putain de bordel de merde -- Yoko, un soin très vite !

**Yoko, murmurant :**Le voilà ton Soin mais n'utilise pas ton vrai nom, on ne sait jamais…

**Rikku :** Oké -- Moi c'est Rikku, enchantée, au revoir, bonne nuit --

**Yoko, retenant Rikku :** Hop hop hop, pas si vite, il te dit rien lui ?

Camille, ou plutôt Rikku, tourna la tête en direction de Shaka et fit les yeux ronds.

**Rikku :** Oh mon Dieu… Nan c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible… On n'est pas au Sanctuaire là ?? Putain, on arrête pas, nous, avec les trucs improbables ….

**Shaka :** Je vois que cela te fait plaisir d'être ici, dépêchez-vous, Athéna vous attend…

**Yoko :** Alors la, c'est le summum de l'incompréhension, POURQUOI ! Je dis bien POURQUOI ! On se retrouve dans la merde jusqu'au cou à chaque fois !!

**Léona, sautant sur Yoaline :**YOKO TA GUEULE !!

**Yoko , étouffant :** Evi, calme, j'ai dit coucouche Evi !

**Evi :**Evi ? Pourquoi ? Enfin bref…..On fait quoi là ?

**Yoko et Rikku :** Chut, lève toi, prépare-toi et on t'expliquera….

**Evi :** Même le fait que tu ais les cheveux blancs et à mort en pétard, des yeux trèèèèsss verts ? Le fait que Yoko aies des oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une queue noires ?

**Yoko** : Ca, c'est à cause des armes, fallait lire la notice --

**Evi ****:** Y'avait une notice ?

**Rikku :** Tais-toi et magne !

**Evi :** Ouais ouais --


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 !!**_

Les 3 filles se levèrent, se lavèrent et déjeunèrent en silence, encore choquées par l'endroit ou elles s'étaient retrouver.

Plus tard, 3 hommes vinrent les chercher, apparemment c'était le Chevalier d'Or De la Vierge qui revenait, mais accompagné du Chevalier du Verseau et du Sagittaire.

Les filles purent les reconnaître, grâce à Camille/Rikku, experte dans Saint Seiya.

**Yoko :** Tu parles, elle, elle jubile sur le fait d'être ici --

**Evi :** Mais j'te reconnais ! T'est le mec de l'avion !!

**Aioros :** Aioros et non mec, et toi t'est la folle !!

**Evi :** Evi et non la folle !! Abruti !

**Aioros :** Dégénérée !

**Evi, souriant :** NECROPHILE COMPLETEMENT FELEE !

**Yoko, regardant Shaka et l'autre :**Si vous voulez pas être sourd, bouchez-vous les oreilles, la, ça va , mais la pire, c'est l'autre aux cheveux blancs...Elle est à la fois schizophrène, psychophate, sadique et sadomasochiste…La, ça va, elle dort à moitié.

**Camus :** Moi c'est Camus, tu dois être Yoko, l'autre « folle » Evi et celle qui dort, Rikku ?

**Rikku :** Bingo --…

**Shaka :** Athéna attends…

**Yoko, récupérant Evi :** Aller viens, tu le lamineras après…

**Rikku, suivant tel un zombie :** Urgh, bobo la tête…..

**Aioros, ronchonnant :** w

**Camus :** Ca risque d'être gai, cette histoire --

**Yoko :** Avec nous, toujours…

Après avoir monter les longues et pénibles marches, traverser les Temples, tout cela sous un soleil de plomb, le trio, accompagner des Chevaliers arrivèrent enfin à destination.

**Rikku, en pleine forme **: Rien de tel que de la marche pour réveiller !!

**Yoaline, morte :** Mais y t'as fait quoi Auron ??

**Léona , morte aussi :**Ouais !!

**Rikku :** Deja les magiciennes sont pas élever dans les stats physiques, pis quand tu te fais poursuivre par son Overdrive, je peux te dire que tu apprends très vite à courir sur de longues distance à une vitesse phénoménale !

**Yoko :** Ah ouais, quand même…..

Soudain, un silhouette féminine apparue, elle avait de longs cheveux violets, un rouge à lèvre violet, et une paire de seins à rendre jalouse une vache laitière.

**Athéna :** Je vous salue jeunes filles, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Je vais vous l'expliquer.

La guerre est finie, les Chevaliers n'ont plus aucune raison de rester, mais malgré mes ordres, ils veulent rester, mais ils dépérissent, ils se renferment peu à peu, et j'ai peur pour eux…Pitié, aidez-les à avoir une nouvelle vie !

**Rikku :**Vous auriez pas pus nous demander de tabasser du méchant ! Ca on aurait su faire ! Quand vous dites une nouvelle vie, vous voulez dire quoi par là ??

**Athéna :**Les Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent son partis, ils ne restent que les Chevaliers d'Or… Certains d'entre eux ont une vie en dehors d'ici, mais d'autres sont complètement renfermés….Le Chevalier du Cancer, du Taureau, de la Balance et du Lion sont déjà partis, ils on trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'important pour eux à faire, à aimer, ou à réaliser… Aider les autres !!

**Yoko :** Donc on doit faire en sorte d'ouvrir le cœur des autres Chevaliers ?

**Evi :** Eh bah….

**Athéna :** Je vous en prie !

**Rikku :** On accepte…

**Yoko **: T'est sure ?

**Evi :**Sure est certaine ! Moi ça me dérange pas ! Ca va même plutôt m'amuser….

**Athéna :**Merci !!

Les 3 Chevaliers qui les avaient accompagnées semblaient être repartis durant le monologue de la princesse, les 3 filles décidèrent de repartir seules, découvrant les alentours au hasard.

Des cris attirèrent leur ouie, se dirigeant vers un Temple, l'on pouvait entendre des cris de protestations d'un jeune enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme d'environ 12 ans, sorte en trombe du Temple.

Il avait les cheveux brun rouges, et portait deux taches caractéristiques des disciples du Bélier sur son front…

**Evi :** C'est pas Kiki, le disciple de Mu ?

**Yoko :** Moi et les prénoms --

**Rikku :**Oui, c'est lui …

Apparemment, le jeune disciple n'avait pas envie de continuer son entraînement aujourd'hui….

Les filles décidèrent de se séparer, pour mieux « évaluer » le terrain, et pour réfléchir à la situation, comment elles allaient procéder…

Prenons cas par cas, et commençons d'abord par l'auteure ! Rikku !

La jeune fille avait attacher ses God Hand à sa ceinture, et était désormais assise sur le rebord d'une ruine, admirant les oiseaux voletants dans le ciel. Depuis toujours, elle savait qu'elle avait des affinités avec l'Air, et son voyage sur Héra n'avait fait que le confirmer, elle avait apprit diverses façons d'utiliser le Vent, et même voler, les oiseaux étaient sa dose de liberté…

Elle tendit le bras et la main, pour que l'uns de ces graciles volatiles viennent se poser, et c'est ce qu'une mésange fit, légère, battant des ailes par moment, penchant sa délicate tête de droite à gauche, sifflant sa chanson.

Mais un bruit la fit fuir, et Rikku se retourna, pour voir que le disciple de Mu était caché derrière une colonne en ruine.

**Kiki :** Je l'ai fait partir, désolé…

**Rikku **: Non il voulait partir…

**Kiki :** Comment tu fais ?

**Rikku, tournant la tête :**Faire quoi ?

**Kiki :** Les oiseaux…

**Rikku, soupirant :**Viens t'asseoir.

**Kiki :** Mais si Maître Mu me voit il va encore criser…

**Rikku **: Je lui expliquerais, aller viens…

**Kiki, grimpant à coté de Rikku :** En fait t'est qui, je t'ai jamais vue, et puis tu ne portes pas de masque comme les femmes Chevaliers ?

**Rikku, souriant :** Je suis ici pour vous aider…Tu veut savoir comment on fait, oui ou non ?

**Kiki :** Oui !!

**Rikku **: Ouvre leurs ton cœur, les oiseaux sont des êtres remplis de pureté et de liberté, ils ressentent les émotions du cœur, ils viendront simplement à toi…

**Kiki, les yeux grands ouverts :** Ouvrir mon cœur ?

**Rikku :** Tends ton bras, et laisse libre cours à l'émotion que tu ressent lorsque tu sembles toucher le ciel, lorsque tu sembles te perdre dans l'abîme du vent…

Le petit disciple tendit son bras, comme pour attraper l'inatrappable….Au bout de quelques minutes, il semblait désespérer, et commença à baisser son bras, lorsque qu'il sentit quelque choses agripper son doigt.

Un rossignol s'était posé sur sa main, ses petites serres, légères mais fortes, s'accrochant au doigt, craintif mais sur de lui, semblant prêt à s'envoler…

Rikku posa son doigt sur la bouche de Kiki, murmurant un chut, l'enfant regarda l'oiseau, puis le laissa s'envoler, tout heureux de son expérience…

**Rikku :** Retourne voir ton Maître, et pense à ton expérience d'aujourd'hui !

**Kiki, courrant **: Merci et au revoir Grand-mère !

**Rikku :** GRAND –MERE ?? COURS AVANT QUE JE TE DEGOMME MOUCHERON !!

Trop tard, l'enfant était déjà retourner dans le Temple du Bélier…

Partons maintenant du coté de Yoko, qui elle, avait disparue du coté des Gémeaux, vagabondant, elle s'assit sur une pierre, jouant avec sa magie élèmentale créant des bulles d'eau, jusqu'à ce que deux ombres viennent déranger son horizon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour apercevoir deux personnes identiques, une copie parfaite de l'autre.

**Yoko :** Oh putain, soit mes lunettes déconnent et je tue mon opticien au retour, soit z'êtes jumeaux Oô

**Canon :** T'as trouver ça toute seule -- Je suis Canon des Gémeaux, et lui c'est mon frère, Saga, tu est dans notre Temple ici….

**Yoko :** Et moi je suis Yoko, Magicienne, envoyée ici par Athéna, j'ai libre droit de circulation, je ne connais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout cet endroit, alors désolée si je vous dérange, mais comme j'ai pas du tout le sens de l'orientation, on va dire que j'étais paumée, voilà, content pour l'explication ?

**Saga **: Je vois, tu est l'une des 3 filles emmenées ici par Athéna, et bien excuse-nous de t'avoir déranger….

Le 1er commença à partir, tendit que Canon resta avec Yoko.

**Canon **:Excuse-le, il est un peu…

**Yoko, s'amusant avec ces bulles :** Froid, distant, il se demande pourquoi il n'est pas resté en Enfer après sa trahison, il n'as plus eu le droit de vivre, et toi tu t'en veut de l'avoir rendu schizophrène, donc tu te blâmes, et lui aussi, vous vous blâmez mutuellement, et votre relation de frères s'en trouve abîmée.

**Canon, s'énervant :** Comment tu sais tout ça ??

**Yoko, se levant et le fixant droit dans les yeux :** Je sais tout idiot, je connais tout ici ! Nous sommes ici pour vous, c'est normal que nous connaissions votre vie !!

**Canon :** Je… Je m'excuse… Tu as raison, tes déductions sont exactes, il dit qu'il ne m'en veut pas, que les « voix » étaient là bien avant que je m'énerve contre lui, mais il est toujours froid et distant ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je m'en veux tellement…

**Yoko :** Nous y arriverons…

**Canon :**Qu… Quoi ?

Yoko se téléporta, disparu du champ de vision de Canon, ébahi et intrigué…

Léona quant à elle, était allongée dans le seul coin d'herbe potable, une sorte d'immense jardin, rempli de fleurs…

Son repos fut de courte durée, car un inconnu vint troubler son sommeil…

Un homme en armure se tenait devant elle, de longs cheveux mauves et fins flottaient sous le vent, un visage presque androgyne la dévisageait, son armure d'or luisant sous la Lune….

**?? :** Que fait tu dans le Jardin de Twin Sall ?? Personne ne peut y venir sans mon autorisation !

**Evi :** Tiens, Mu du Bélier, sache que j'ai l'autorisation d'Athéna pour aller là ou je veux, quand je veux, et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

**Mu **: Soit, mais que fais-tu ici ?

**Evi, se rallongeant :** Je pensait à nos aventures, à moi et mes amies, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous allons dans un monde, on semble avoir un don pour les choses surnaturelles…

**Mu **: ...Hum.

**Evi:** Pas bavard hein ? Vous ne savez rien de nous, mais nous, nous savons tout de vos existences…

Une brusque rafale de vent arriva, faisant tourbillonner les pétales des cerisiers, apparut alors Rikku, toute fière d'elle.

**Rikku, sautillant** : Evi !! Evi !! J'arrive à re-voler !! J'ai retrouver mes ailes !!

**Mu :**C'est impossible de voler, même les dieux n'ont pas d'ailes !!

**Evi, se levant :**Rikku est spéciale, tout comme moi et Yoko… Rikku à la plus grande facilité, hors norme certes, avec le Vent, il fait parti d'elle, ainsi elle peut voler, crée le Vent, le faire taire, elle excelle dans le métier d'assassin…Yoko, elle, est une magicienne d'exception, le moindre sort ne lui est pas inconnu, c'est une grande guérisseuse. Quant à moi, j'ai des aptitudes au combat digne des plus grands maîtres d'armes, je peux me servir de n'importe quelle arme, je suis sure que mon ennemi tombera, j'ai des capacités de guerrière…

**Mu **: Je n'ai jamais vu ça, il semble régner en vous un instinct animal…

**Rikku **: Ouaip !! Moi c'est un mélange entre le Tigre et l'Aigle, mon Maître croyait à la Harpie au début mais bon --, Evi elle c'est le Loup ! Et Yoko le Chat !

**Evi **: Peut être devrions nous retrouver Yoko…

**Rikku **: Je vous emmène ??

**Mu, disparaissant :** Non merci.

**Evi :** Je veux bien !

**Rikku, déployant des ailes noires et claquant des doigts :** Ok !

Une sorte de tornade emporta les jeunes amies, filant à travers les Temples, pour arriver dans un temple, devant deux gardes ainsi que Yoko.

**Yoko :** Ah bah vous voilà ! Athéna nous laisse ce temple pour nous jusqu'à ce que l'on parte ! La chambre est aussi grande que celle du manoir !! Allez hop hop ! Demain entraînement avec les Chevaliers pour pas perdre la forme et faire les présentations !!

**Rikku :** Ah bah ça m'aurait étonnée que tout soit aussi simple que ça -- On va ENCORE se faire taper -- Bon aller, au pieu les filles…

Après une nuit calme et chaude, sous la Lune d'argent de Grèce, retrouvons la chambre du trio, ou dormait encore Rikku, Evi et Yoko déjeunaient tranquillement, les rayons de l'aube éclairaient déjà légèrement la pièce.

Evi et Yoko étaient déjà laver et habiller de leurs tenue de combat et continuaient de déjeuner et de discuter, lorsque Rikku émergea.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche et tenta de retrouver sa brosse à cheveux.

Après quelques minutes de fouille intensive, elle ressorti de la salle de bain, habillée de sa tenue d'assassin.

**Rikku, dans le gaz :** Salut --

**Evi, prête au combat :**Dépêche, ils vont nous attendre sûrement…

**Yoko :** Nan c'est bon, on va arriver là-bas ils vont tous être en train de s'entraîner comme des bêtes, alors on aura qu'à attendre que quelqu'un se dévoue à nous combattre.

**Rikku :** Téléportes nous j'ai fini de bouffer --

**Yoko, levant son bâton :** Un s'il te plait aurait suffit aussi --

Un ZAP ! se fit entendre, et les filles se retrouvèrent dans les gradins des arénes, ou déjà plusieurs Chevaliers s'entraînaient durement, les filles décidèrent de rejoindre un morceau de l'arène non occuper.

Rikku enfila ses God Hand, un sourire sadique sur ces lèvres, puis fit craquer ses doigts et commença ses étirement réguliers.

Evi fit apparaître ses longues dagues, les fit tournoyer et commença quelques enchaînements d'entraînement.

Yoko quant à elle, nettoyait son Crystal Staff et lança quelque Brasier et Foudre pour réveiller son Mental.

**Rikku, surexcitée :** Evi ! Evi ! Evi !! Combat !!

**Evi, se levant :** Si tu veut…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 !!**_

Les deux guerrières se mirent en position, chacune ayant un style bien différent, l'une était décontractée, laissant croire à une novice laissant des ouvertures, l'autre, arme en croix, un genoux légèrement plié.

Yoko faisait office d'arbitre, et dès qu'elle eut abaissée son arme, Evi se jeta sur Rikku à une vitesse ahurissante, dagues en arrière, prête à porter un coup.

Sauf que Rikku esquiva, grâce à une impulsion et s'éleva dans les airs, retombant derrière Evi, tentant de lui assener un coup mais la jeune fille aux yeux de braise para le coup avec sa dague droite.

S'en suivit un combat passionnant à la limite de l'irréel, les jeunes femmes enchaînaient coups rapides, esquives, feintes, jeu de jambes et attaques directes.

Après avoir emmagasiner assez d'énergie, Rikku décida de déclencher son attaque spéciale.

Un halo lumineux l'entoura, les alentours s'assombrirent, les chevaliers stoppèrent leurs entraînement pour observer le combat, des sortes de filaments blancs gravitèrent autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, qui semblait réciter des paroles.

Evi, prise de peur commença à sprinter vers les gradins, elle avait déjà eu affaire à cette attaques, et en avait garder de mauvais souvenirs, malheureusement pour elle, elle entendit les dernières paroles de l'incantation.

Elle venait d'être prise dans l'Indignation Jugement, un flot de cercles lumineux et d'écritures anciennes l'entourait, l'empêchait de bouger, puis la foudre divine s'abattit sur elle, ça, elle le sentit passer et pouvait encore le supporter, mais ce fut la suite le plus horrible, une immense épée de lumière vint la frapper de plein fouet, la faisant hurler de douleur, et les cercles de lumière se refermèrent sur elle, l'écrasant, augmentant sa douleur.

Une fois l'horizon dégagé, les deux combattantes étaient à terre, épuisées.

Yoko arriva et les rechargea en énergie, les remettant d'aplomb pour se battre.

**Evi :** Putain je survivrais jamais à ton attaque…

**Rikku **: Et moi j'y survivrais pas non plus, elle me vide complètement…

**Yoko :** Et moi aussi j'y survivrais pas si je dois continuer de vous soigner à chaque fois --

**Rikku :** xD En même… Heu ! Pourquoi y nous regardent ?

**Evi :** Tu viens de détruire la moitié du terrain…

En effet, les 3 filles avec un air ébahis regardèrent le terrain, parsemé de trous, de bosses, les gradins complètement détruits, tout cela ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille…

**Yoko :** Oh…

**Evi :**La…

**Rikku :** Vache…

**Les 3 :**Mais !! mais !! On a tout dégommer ?? Oô

**Yoko :** Rectification, VOUS avez tout butter, moi j'étais l'arbitre --

Dans leur légère dispute, le trio n'avait pas remarquer que les Chevaliers étaient partis, sous l'ordre de trois autres qui eux, s'était rapprocher du groupe.

L'un prit la parole et Rikku le reconnut, la même voix que dans la chambre, lors de l'agression.

**Camus :** Que diriez vous d'un combat 3 contre trois, vous, contre moi, Aioros et Shaka ?

**Rikku :**Ouais combat !!

**Yoko, se levant :** Spece de piles !... Bon on a plus le choix, dés qu'elle est comme ça, impossible de l'arrêter…

**Evi ****:** Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnn……Putain de bordel --

**Aioros :** Quoi t'as peur de te faire battre ? En même temps vous n'êtes que de pauvres femmelettes !

**Yoko, rigolant **: Là mon pauvre, tu vas souffrir !

**Shaka :** Aioros, évite de les provoquer, elle sont plus fortes qu'elles n'en n'ont l'air…

**Evi , le regard TRES noir :** Ramène ta sale tronche de Sagittaire ici que je t'explose !!

**Yoko :** Voilà, je t'avais prévenu --

**Rikku, courrant au milieu de la piste :** Allez allez !!

**Camus :** Au moins y'en a une qui est enthousiaste…..

Les Chevaliers s'y dirigèrent, se mettant en position et les 3 filles prirent aussi place, adoptant la même position que précédemment.

Le combat commença doucement, sauf que, débordante d'énergie, Rikku s'acharnait comme une malade, c'est le cas de le dire, sur le Verseau, qui tant bien que mal, se défendait comme il le pouvait.

De son coté, Evi elle, montait en puissance, plus elle attaquait le Sagittaire, plus elle devenait violente, au grand dam de ce dernier, car plusieurs fois elle manqua de lui trancher la tête.

Quant à Yoko, elle lançait tranquillement plusieurs sorts dévastateurs sur Shaka, qui, à force, commençait à faiblir légèrement.

Et, Ô grand désespoir, la pire chose au monde qui pouvait arriver, Yoko profita d'un instant d'étourdissement pour se reposer et elle baissa la tête, pour apercevoir une énorme tarentule sur sa botte gauche.

Son teint devint pale, ses iris se rapetissèrent, des tremblements survinrent, provoquant une peur immense chez les autres filles.

**Rikku, se stoppant net, tremblante :**Non…non…Courrez !!

**Evi, suivant Rikku qui détalait comme un lapin :**VITEEEE SUIVEZ-NOUS !!

Sans sommation, les groupes se dirigèrent derrière les gradins, d'où ils entendirent un cri, suivit d'une énorme déflagration…

Après quelques minutes, ils passèrent la tête par-dessus le mur, et virent un immense trou, avec, en son centre, Yoko, haletante, son bâton en main.

**Shaka :**Que s'est-il passé ?

**Evi :** Yoko à une peur immense des araignées, la dernière fois elle à fait crâmer une forêt à cause de ça, alors éviter de lui faire des farces de ce genre…

**Rikku :** J'ai déjà essayer une fois, pas deux….

**Camus :** Ah ?

**Rikku **: J'ai du courir me cacher dans une rivière pour éviter de finir grillée par sa putain d'invocation --

**Aioros :** A…A ce point ?

**Yoko, arrivant :** Je HAIS les araignées --

**Shaka **: On avait remarquer, ne t'en fait pas…

**Yoko, commençant à teleporter les filles :**Bon, entraînement fini, on retourne à nos chambres, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

**Rikku, faisant de grands gestes :** BYE BYE !

Arrivées dans leur chambre, les filles virent une enveloppe posée sur leurs lits, cette dernière contenant une missive d'Athéna, leurs demandant ou plutôt ordonnant vu la tournure des phrases, de venir ce soir à une réception…

**Evi :** YEAH !!

**Rikku :**Moi ça me branche !

**Yoko :** Tant que y'as du males en même temps.

**Rikku, frappant Yoko :** Chut, tais-toi !!

**Yoko :**Pis on a pas trop le choix vu que y'as des paquets aussi, ils doivent contenir les habits de ce soir --

**Evi :**Prévoyante, la Athéna

**Yoko :** Chiante surtout, la Sao-conne --

**Rikku , ouvrant son paquet :** WAOUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Yoko, ouvrant le sien :** Oh nan…

**Evi **: …

Rikku s'était vu attribuée une robe noire, du style bustier, avec une paire de gant.

Evi avait reçue une magnifique robe bustier, d'un rouge éclatant, simple et sexy à la fois.

Yoko, quant à elle, avait eu une robe dos nu, d'une couleur bleu océan, elle s'arrêtait environ en dessous du genou.

**Yoko :** Oh mon dieu, je porterais jamais ça !!

**Evi **: Plus vite on remplira la mission d'Athéna, plus vite on partira ! Alors pas de chichis, capiche !!

**Rikku :** C'est à quelle heuuuuuuree ?

**Evi **: Je sais pas... Attends voir, ça doit être marqué sur la carte… Euh, dans exactement… 2 heures Oô

**Yoko :**SORTEZ LES BRANCARDS, J'VAIS FAIRE UNE SYNCOPE !

**Evi **: Zen, avec de l'organisation, on devrait s'en sortir…

**Rikku :**Bon, alors….Préparons-nous…Il est dit qu'une voiture nous attendras, tu nous teleporteras : D

**Yoko :**Ouais ouais --

Après 1 h 30 de longues préparations, les filles était pretes, Yoko avait coiffer ses cheveux différemment et avait réussi à enfiler sa robe, Rikku avait détacher ses cheveux en une cascade de filaments blanc et Evi avait bien voulu se les attacher en une sorte de chignon.

Yoko les teleportèrent jusqu'à la voiture, où ils purent embarquer en direction de la réception, une fois arrivé, elles crurent mourir, violons, costume, et robes à froufrous partout, cette réception était….une réception. --

Athéna vint en galopant vers elles, les saluant et les pria de rester avec elle, les filles purent remarquer que les Chevaliers présents au temple étaient ici, mais ils y avait aussi de riches hommes d'affaires, et d'autres personnes plus au moins connues.

**Yoko :**En fait, on fait quoi ici ?

**Athéna :** Je dois conclure plusieurs affaires importantes pour ma société, alors comme les Chevaliers sont ici pour assurer ma protection, je n'allais pas vous laisser seules au Sanctuaire !

**Rikku :**Merci !

**Evi , un verre à la main :**Bon --

**Yoko :** Pitié Evi, te bourre pas la tronche --

**Evi :**Nan t'inquiètes, fait plutôt gaffe à Cam… Euh Rikku, parce que là avec son 2eme verre de champagne... --

**Yoko, ramenant Rikku :**Coucouche, pas envie que tout le monde nous regarde et nous prenne pour des toxico alcoolo déjantées --

Les filles restèrent donc avec Saori, discutant avec elle et plusieurs hommes important, Rikku elle, cela ne l'intéressait pas franchement, elle décida d'aller dehors, s'asseoir sur l'une des tables, en écoutant son MP3.

**Rikku, chantonnant :** J'aime passsssss les receptionnnnsss…

Elle s'affala sur la table, ne percevant pas les ombres la guettant.

? : C'est elle et ses amies qui ont détruit l'arène ?

?? : Oui, j'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée !  
?? : Le grand Camus aurait eu peur ?

**Camus **: Canon, je peux te dire que ce sont de vraies armes à elles toutes seules, ne va pas les énerver…

**Canon :** Ah ! Je suis sur que si je descend, je pourrais…

**Evi :**Pourrais faire quoi hein ?

Les 3 personnes se retournèrent, Evi dévisagea Aioros, Camus et Canon, se demandant ce qu'ils prevoyaient.

**Evi ****:** Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Rikku, hein ??

**Aioros, avec un grand sourire** : Nous ? riennnnnn, juste détendre la réception.

**Evi :** Toi je peux t'assurer que si tu touche à un cheveu de mes amies, tu crèveras sous mes coups !

**Canon :**Et bah, encore pire que mon frère... en parlant de lui, je ferais bien de le rejoindre, il va encore être saoul si ça continue…

Canon parti donc rejoindre son frère, ainsi que le reste des Chevaliers, du coté de Yoaline, qui s'emmerdait, fraîchement affalée sur un fauteuil, verre à la main.

**Yoko, soupirant :** Mais que c'est chiiiiiiaaaannnnnt….

**Shaka, à coté :**Je te le fais pas dire…

**Yoko, surprise : **Ah t'est là toi --

**Shaka :** L'air ravie de me voir ici…

**Yoko :**Nan c'est pas ça, c'est qu'y'en a qui se font invisibles, alors je peux pas tous les calculer, j'ai déjà parler avec Milo, Mu et Shura, Aphrodite est encore parti je ne sais ou….Quant aux filles...

**Shaka :** Tu t'est bien familiarisée avec tout le monde ?

**Yoko :**Familiarisée est un bien grand mot, j'ai juste fait connaissance avec la plupart d'entre eux…Oh oh…Viens avec moi !

**Shaka :** Hum ?

**Yoko :** Evi est sur la terrasse avec Camus et Aioros, sauf que Aioros vient de descendre, et j'ai vue Rikku en bas, je soupçonne le truc louche !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers Evi et Aioros, qui lui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

**Evi :**Ah Yoko, tu tombes bien ! Aioros a pris le pari de faire peur à Rikku !

**Yoko, énervée :** Mais vous êtes fous ! Rikku fait des crises d'angoisse aigue ! Si vous lui faites peur elle risque d'en faire une ! Surtout la nuit !

**Camus :** Trop tard ! Aioros est en bas, regarde !

En effet, Aioros était juste derrière Rikku, il lui fit peur, ce qui fit réagir la jeune fille bizarrement, elle laissa échapper un cri, puis tomba à genoux pour se mettre à trembler.

**Yoko :**Voilà, content ??

Elle déboula en bas, suivit de prés par Evi et Camus.

**Camus :** Que ?

**Yoko :** Elle fait des crises, abruti !! Je t'avais dit Evi de pas lui faire peur, je t'avait prévenue pourtant, tu te rappelle pas la dernière fois ! Elle a faillit détruire la moitié de l'auberge car elle avait eu peur…

**Camus :** A ce point la ?

**Evi :**Des crises d'angoisse, je ne m'en rappelait plus mais Rikku en fait lorsqu'elle a vraiment peur…

**Aioros :** Merde !

**Camus :** C'est le cas de le dire….

**Yoko, s'occupant de Rikku :** Voilà, respire, calme, calme, comme ça, respire, calmement…

Rikku à genoux par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, semblait suffoquer, son corps parcouru de spasmes.

**Evi :** Je pense que pour nous la soirée est fini… Rentrons au Sanctuaire.

**Shaka :**Bonne idée, il vaut mieux la ramener…

**Yoko :** Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour la teleportation.

**Camus :** Je m'en charge.

Le Chevalier du Verseau teleporta tout le groupe dans son temple, Yoko s'occupa de déposer Rikku sur un canapé, qui s'était endormie, Léona et Yoaline décidèrent de rester ici, Aioros quant à lui, se sentait fautif de l'état de l'assassin.

**Evi, donnant une tape sur la tête d'Aioros :** Bwarf ! T'en fais pas ! Elle se remet vite ! C'est une vrai pile !

**Aioros, souriant légèrement :** Merci…

**Yoko, soignant Rikku :**Ouais bon hein faudra pas que ça se reproduise !

**Shaka :**Cette ambiance règne toujours dans votre groupe ?

**Yoko ****:** On peut dire ça comme ça, Rikku est celle qui nous entraîne à faire des choses que l'on croit regretter, mais sans elle, on serait de vrais coincées, c'est un peu le moteur, Evi elle, nous dirige, nous conseille, et moi je suis le frein, celle qui sait dire non quand il le faut, sans l'une de nous, le groupe serait un vrai fiasco !

Et pour confirmer les dires des filles, Rikku ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, mais celle-ci semblait dans un état de transe.

Les yeux dans le vague, l'allure robotique, elle était assise sur le canapé, les ailes retombant sur le dossier.

**Evi :** Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! Deboutttt !!

**Yoko :**La secoue pas comme un prunier, ça arrangera pas les choses --

**Aioros, passant sa main devant les yeux de Rikku :** Euh, c'est normal, ça ?

**Camus :** Elle vient de subir un choc, c'est normal que son esprit soit dissipé…

**Shaka :**Je ne le sens pas…

**Camus :** Hein ?

**Shaka** : Non rien, **à voix basse :** C'est étrange…

**Rikku, s'éveillant de sa transe :**Nié ?

**Yoko , assommant Rikku :** Dort --

**Aioros :** Mais elle venait de…

**Yoko, endormant Evi** : Marre de les voir gesticuler, porte-la elle, et toi Camus tu portes l'autre folle, exécution !

**Camus, portant Rikku sur son dos** : --

**Aioros, de même avec Evi** : On est pas des bêtes de sommes --

**Shaka : **J'aurais des dossiers sur vous, mais ça va faire rire le sanctuaire :D

**Camus et Aioros :** Oses et tu deviens charpie W

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers la chambre des filles, qui, une fois déposées, s'endormirent, pour commencer une nouvelle journée…

Nouvelle journée qui commença par des gémissement, du à un mal de tête énorme refiler à Rikku et Evi.

**Evi et Rikku :**J'ai malllll !!

**Yoko, les soignant :**Je vous l'ai dit, je mourrais d'épuisement à force de vous soigner --

**Rikku, tabassant Yoko :**Je te rend la monnaie de ta pièce !!

**Yoko, fulminant de rage :**Rikkkkkkkkkuuuuuu…

**Evi, se rendormant :**Rien à voir là-dedans -- ...

**Rikku, ouvrant la porte et, courant comme une malade :** C'EST DLA TRICHE !!

**Yoko, sort prêt, la poursuivant :**RAMENE TA FRAISE ICI !! J'VAIS TE FAIRE CUIRE !!

S'en suivit une course poursuite folle, sous les yeux amusés des Chevaliers, certains même, étaient pris comme boucliers vivants par Rikku, tentant d'échapper au courroux de son aînée.

**Saga, soupirant**: Je veux plus être cramer --

**Canon, riant :**Au moins, elles mettent de l'ambiance ici !

**Shura, écroulé de rire devant la scène :** J'en peux plus de leurs conneries !

**Mu :**C'est la dernière fois que je sert de bouclier vivant !

**Aphrodite ****:** Bah consolez-vous mutuellement !

**Saga, rouge comme une pivoine** : Quoi ?

**Aphrodite :** Tout de suite tu penses aux perversités --

**Mu :** C'est l'auteur qui écrit, pas nous --

**Camus :** Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

**Rikku, courrant vers Camus :**SAUVE-MOI DE CETTE HARPIE !!

**Yoko, toute griffes dehors, oreilles en arrière :**TA GEULE SWIFFER !!

**Shaka, stoppant Yoko :** On se calme, on respire, tu fera du poulet rôti plus tard :D

**Evi, arrivant comme une damnée :** RIKKU !! YOKO !!

**Rikku, repartant en arrière :** Oh oh…

**Yoko :** Là, moi aussi j'ai peur…

**Evi :**JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!

**Aioros **: La ça devient violent --

**Milo **: Ca l'est depuis tout à l'heure

**Canon **: Je dois y aller…

**Saga **: Canon !

Trop tard, le jumeau était déjà loin. Apparemment, il fuyait le scorpion…

**Milo, baissant les yeux** : Pourquoi il me fuit ?

**Saga :** J'en sais strictement rien…

**Mu, se tenant le ventre** : Je crois que la bouffe de Shura va me tuer…

**Shura :** Hein ?? Pas de ma faute si tu ne supporte pas les plats épicés !!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 !!**_

Le Chevalier partit en direction de la chambre des filles, personne ne s'en était rendu compte, elles étaient retourner dans leur pièce et discutaient tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Mu entre.

**Mu :** J'ai besoin de votre aide…

**Rikku, roulée en boule :** Oui, c'est pour quoi ??

**Evi :** Ca dépend …

**Mu :** Vous auriez quelque chose contre les crampes ?

**Yoko :** Je connais pas de sort pour ça mais, on doit avoir de la crème pour les muscles ici…

**Mu **: Je parle pas de ces crampes-là…

**Rikku, se redressant :** Hein ?

**Mu : **Vous ne direz rien ?

**Yoko :** Houlà ? Ca doit être lourd, comme secret… Déballe, on est des tombes…

**Mu :** Je parle des crampes qui arrivent obligatoirement une fois par mois, et c'est l'enfer…

**Evi, blanche :** Tu…

**Yoko **:… est…

**Rikku :** Une fille ? Oô

**Mu **: Oui, mais par pitié , ne dites rien, seul le Grand Pope et Athéna sont au courant…

**Rikku **: Mais pourquoi tu portes pas de masque ?

**Mu :**Parce que cela aurait fait louche si j'en aurais porter un, si j'ai garder ce secret la, c'est pour une bonne raison…

**Yoko :** Bon, on te poseras plus de questions, mais t'inquiètes, ton secret est bien garder avec nous.

**Mu **: … Merci

**Evi, revenant de la salle de bain :** Tiens, attrape !

**Mu, attrapant les médicaments et sortant : **Merci…

**Rikku, sourire en coin :** Hinhinhin…Va y avoir de l'amour dans l'airrr…

**Yoko :** NON RIKKU ! Te mêles pas de ça !

**Rikku : **Mais t'as vu comment Shura lui fait les yeux doux ! Je suis sure que le seul truc qui le retient c'est le fait qu'il ne sache pas QUI elle est réellement…Je jure de faire en sorte que quelque chose se passe entre eux après l'entraînement avec les maîtres…

**Evi :** Mazette, on est dans l'caca…

Une fois sortie, les 3 filles s'affalèrent sur leurs lits, se demandant la vraie raison du fait qu'elles se trouvaient ici… Etait-ce vraiment pour aider les Chevaliers ? Les aider ? Mais par cette sorte ?… Elles en doutait fortement, c'est pour cela que, dans l'après midi, elle allèrent voir Athéna, pour lui demander les réelles raison de leur venue…

Elles montèrent les marches sous l'épaisse et étouffante chaleur, et firent face à une Athéna qui, apparemment, les attendaient…

**Yoko :** Saori Kido, nous te le demandons, pourquoi nous avoir fait amener ici ?

**Rikku :** Nous doutons fortement du fait que ce soit pour aider les Chevaliers…

**Evi : **Ou alors, c'est pour aider les Chevalier, mais d'une autre façon…

**Athéna, relevant la tête :** Vous avez raison, un danger nous menace. Hadès est de retour, et il en veut à nos Chevaliers, mais pour une fois qu'il peuvent vivre tranquilles, je ne veux plus qu'ils aient à se sacrifier ! Je ne supporterais pas de voir l'un d'eux mourir ! C'est pour cela ! J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits par mon père, Zeus, et je vous en prie, aidez-nous ! Vous avez déjà sauver un monde ! Alors aidez-nous ! Pitié !

**Yoko :** Vous n'auriez pas pus nous dire la vérité avant !

**Rikku :** Si vous voulez que l'on vous aide, ne nous mentez pas !

**Evi **: …Quand est prévu l'attaque ?

**Athéna, les larmes aux yeux :** D'ici 3 mois environ…

**Yoko, souriante : **Ne désespérons pas…

Les 3 filles repartirent, sous l'œil de Saori, qui elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait peur que son oncle revienne ici, prendre encore la vie de ses amis, ses Chevaliers…

Son oncle, Hadès, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix faire souffrir le Sanctuaire…?

Nombres de question traversèrent l'esprit de la réincarnation d'Athéna, mais une seule fut vite élucidée…

Elle allait aider ces filles à combattre…Quel qu'en soit le prix…

Les filles, parlons-en…Après cette révélation, elles avaient décidé de se mettre au travail, par travail, elle voulaient dire « entraînement intensif ».

Les Chevalier furent surpris de les voir arriver dans la salle d'entraînement, le visage dur et froid, s'entraînant comme des bêtes, à plusieurs reprises, ils crurent qu'elle allaient s'entretuer, mais c'était bel et bien un entraînement dur et laborieux…

Yoko voulait augmenter son état mental, Léona ces aptitudes physiques et Rikku elle, voulait augmenter sa résistance…

Car même si elles étaient différentes, ces jeune filles se complétaient…Yoko n'évoluait pas bien dans les stats physiques, mais niveau mental, ça dépotait… Evi avait une grande résistance mais elle était souple comme une planche, et Rikku elle, niveau mental ça allait, comme Evi elle arrivait à lancer des sortd de classe moyenne, Rikku était très souple et agile, sa bête noire était sa résistance physique, même si elle pouvait endurer de longues distances, c'était grâce à ces jambes, mais lorsqu'elle se prenait une limite d'Evi, elle le sentait largement passer…

Elles eurent alors une idée... Enfin, surtout Yoko, elle déduit que Shaka avait la plus grande réserve d'énergie mentale, bien plus grande qu'elle.

Pour Evi, le seul Chevalier qu'elle connaissait bien, c'était Aioros, même si ils se disputaient souvent, il était agile et rapide…

Rikku quant à elle, fut assaillie de question par ses amies, pour savoir quel Chevalier elle mettrait en confiance pour cette mission…

**Rikku, réfléchissant :** Bah euh… Aphro c'est mort, c'est le plus faible, Mu niveau résistance il… elle excelle pas non plus… Milo sait pas tenir un secret, Canon et Saga se racontent tout…

**Yoko :** Bah pourquoi pas Camus ? L'est Français et il à entraîner Hyoga en Alaska, niveau résistance tu fais pas mieux…

**Evi :** XD

**Rikku :** Si je finis dans un cercueil de glace, je vous maudis toutes !

**Yoko :** Ouais mais maintenant, faut les prévenir...

**Evi :** Oui, et faire le tour des Temples n'est pas une mince affaire…

**Rikku , se sentant viser :** NON !

**Yoko **: T'as pas le choix !! Sinon je te transforme !!

**Evi **: HAHAHAH !

**Rikku, commençant à fuir :** NONNNNN !!

**Yoko , levant son bâton :** PAS BOUGER TIGROU !!

**Rikku, dans un flash :** HYARGH !

Après que la lumière se fut dissipée, Rikku fut transformée en… Chimère, ressemblant à une panthère blanche, pourvue d'ailes noire.

**Rikku, grognant :** GROUARRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!

**Evi : H**AHAHAHH !!

**Yoko :** Tu n'y échapperas pas non plus Evi , TIENS !!

Malheureusement pour Yoko (et Evi) le sort fut doublé, et elles furent toutes les deux transformées, l'une en un chat noir, aux reflets azurés et aux yeux verdoyants , d'une taille anormale, puisqu'elle faisait le double d'un chat normal… et l'autre, en un grand loup au pelage noir, gris sur le ventre, aux yeux rouges comme les flammes…

**Yoko, gesticulant :** Mais ça devait pas !!

**Evi, manquant de la bouffer :** Grrrrrrrr…

**Rikku, s'approchant dangereusement de Yoko :** Cours…

Ni une ni deux, le Chat défonça la porte et déboula dans les Temples, suivit de très prés par une Panthère ailée de très mauvais poil.

A plusieurs reprises, Yoko manqua de se faire « laminer » par les crocs de Rikku, elles passèrent devant Canon et Saga, se reposant dans la Maison des Gémeaux.

**Canon, abasourdi :** C'est quoi ça ?

**Saga :** Aucune idée…

Elles traversèrent ensuite la Maison du Scorpion, qui manqua de mourir de rire en voyant la scène.

Evi, elle, suivait tranquillement, expliquant à Canon, Saga et Milo les raisons de leurs apparences, ils était tellement fendus de rires, qu'ils en pleuraient presque…

Salut pour Yoko, elle arriva à la Maison de la Vierge, les pattes en feu, suivie de très prés par une Panthère toujours en furie.

Elle aperçut Shaka, et ni une, ni deux, lui sauta dessus. La Vierge, surpris par ce poids, réceptionna l'animal, les yeux ronds.

**Yoko, essoufflé :** Sauve-moi de cette Chimère folle !

**Shaka :** Que ? Yoko ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est ENCORE passé… ?

**Rikku , folle de rage :** Rends-moi mon apparence sinon je ne réponds de rien !!

**Yoko, se nichant sur l'épaule de Shaka :** Le sort disparaîtra dans 72 heures.

**Evi, arrivant** : 3 jours ??

**Yoko **: '

**Rikku :** Bon, je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire, n'oubliez pas les filles, dans 2 heures dans notre chambre…

**Shaka, se frottant les paupières :** Je le sens pas…

**Yoko, ronronnant :** C'est pas faux ! :D

**Evi :** Je vais à la Maison du Sagittaire --

Prenons donc chaque cas a part, et commençons par celui de l'auteure : Rikku ( :p)

Elle descendait nonchalamment les marches, d'un pas félin et lent, elle se demandait ce que les Chevaliers penseraient d'elle quand ils sauront que c'est elle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Elle fut tirée de ses pensée par un poids, qui soudainement, l'écrasa au sol.

Elle secoua la tête et la releva, pour apercevoir un petit garçon, d'environ 5 ans, aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc et aux yeux d'un vert turquoise éblouissant, il tenait la Panthère par le coup et souriait.

**Rikku, se relevant :** Et je peux savoir qui tu est toi, pour t'accrocher à moi ?

**Fyl :** Je suis Fyl ! Un nouveau disciple de Maître Camus !

**Rikku :** Hum... et tu sait où est ton Maître, en ce moment ?

**Fyl : **Il doit être dans son Temple !

**Rikku : **Je dois aller le voir, ça te dit de venir ?

**Fyl, grimpant sur le dos de Rikku :** Ouais !!

**Rikku, déployant ses ailes :** C'est parti…

L'animal décolla avec rapidité, et plana longuement dans les airs, sous les rires amusés et joyeux de celui qu'elle transportait, puis elle se dirigea vers le Temple du Verseau, après quelques minutes de vol, elle aborda sa descente, piquant légèrement, et rentra dans le Temple à une allure folle, mais freina grâce à ces pattes avant, sous le coup, elle se cabra doucement, laissant l'enfant descendre.

**Rikku :** Peux-tu aller le chercher ?

**Fyl, galopant :** Oui !

Après quelques brèves minutes, Fyl revint accompagné de son Maître.

**Camus, traîné par Fyl :** Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de tigre volant encore ?

**Fyl :** Mais c'est vraiii ! Elle est là !

**Rikku :** Yo !

**Camus, ouvrant grands les yeux :** Mais !! Rikku ??

**Rikku :** Yoko nous a transformer « par erreur », cela durera 72 heures mais le problème n'est pas là, je dois te parler de quelque chose, quelques chose de grave…

**Camus, congédiant Fyl** : Je t'écoutes…

Maintenant, allons voir du coté d'Evi, qui roupillait dans le Temple du Sagittaire, attendant que son propriétaire revienne de son entraînement.

Elle était là, contre une colonne, les yeux mi-clos, lorsqu'une tape sur la tête la fit sursauter.

**Aioros :** Maintenant on roupille dans mon Temple ? Et puis c'est quoi cette apparence ?

**Evi :**Yoko a encore merdé --

**Aioros, rigolant :** Je vois !

**Evi, grognant :** Ca n'a rien de drôle !

**Aioros :** Mais tu fais moins peur sous cette apparence-là ! Je préfère !

**Evi :** …

**Aioros :** Je parie que tu n'est pas ici pour dire uniquement bonjour ?

**Evi :** N… Non, le problème est bien plus important…

**Aioros, prenant un air grave :** Raconte…

Evi se releva et rentra à l'intérieur du Temple, arrivée en son centre, elle se retourna et fit face à Aioros, le fixant de ces yeux de feu.

**Evi :** La guerre est proche et j'ai besoin de ton aide, n'en parle à personne…

Désormais, au tour de Yoko. ( Bah oui, faut bien faire le tour de tout le monde XD)

Shaka était assis sur son siège en forme de fleur de lotus, il méditait, encore et toujours, Yoko n'osait pas le déranger, cet homme n'ouvrait jamais les yeux, toujours en train de méditer, de lire, il riait peu souvent, et les seules fois ou il agissait comme cela, c'étaient les moments ou les filles fesaient les tarées complètes.

Elle était là, assise, sur les dalles froides du Temple de la Vierge, devant Shaka, qui lui, semblait dormir, lévitant légèrement au-dessus de la sculpture de la fleur.

Le Chat s'avança discrètement, se risqua à prendre la parole.

**Yoko :** Euh Shaka, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là, alors ça serait vachement sympa si…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la lumière qu'émettait la méditation de Shaka l'éblouit pleinement, alors, comme toute réaction féline, elle fit le gros dos, hérissant les poils, crachant et feulant.

Soudain, la lumière se tut, pour faire face à un Shaka revigoré, debout devant une Yoko toujours en état de garde.

Il prit la parole, s'accroupissant devant le félin.

**Shaka :** Qu'y-a t-il ?

**Yoko, se calmant** : J'ai besoin que tu m'entraînes !

**Shaka :** Et puis-je en savoir la raison ?

**Yoko :** Promets-moi de ne rien dire…

**Shaka :** Juré…

**Yoko, relevant sa tête et fixant Shaka de ses yeux brillants :** D'ici un mois, il y aura la Guerre, Rikku , Evi et moi devront trouver un Chevalier digne de confiance pouvant nous entraîner sur nos point faibles… Et je te le demande, aide-moi…

**Shaka, prenant un air attristé :** Jamais nous ne seront donc libres.

**Yoko , posant sa patte sur le genoux de Shaka :** Ne désespérons pas…

**Shaka :** Tu as raison, mais cette apparence est fortement désagréable pour l'entraînement…

**Yoko :** Elle disparaîtra au bout de 72 heures…

**Camus, frappant la table de son poing **: Mais quand serons-nous donc tranquilles ??

**Rikku, tentant de le calmer **: Camus !! Frapper les objets ne servira à rien !! Nous sommes ici pour vous aider !!

**Camus , énervé **: Parce que tu pense que 3 filles pourront y changer quelque chose !!

**Rikku, baissant la tête **: …C'est…C'est pour ça que je te demande de m'aider !!

**Camus, se rasseyant **: J'ai mon idée là-dessus, et excuse-moi de m'être énervé…

**Rikku, a voix basse **: J'ai l'habitude…

**Camus** :On va faire un petit voyage…

**Rikku** : Oh oh…

**Aioros, le poing serré **: Je vais les détruire…

**Evi **: Oui, et c'est pour cela que je requiert ton aide…

**Aioros **: Et tu va l'avoir !! Nous allons nous entraîner dans mon propre lieu d'entraînement !!

**Evi, pale **: Teleportation ? Où ça ?

**Aioros, sourire aux lèvres **: En Australie, ma chère…

**Evi, manquant de tomber **: Eh merde…

**Yoko** : J'ai l'impression que tu est le plus calme des 3. --

**Shaka** : Comment ?

**Yoko** : J'ai vite sondé l'esprit des filles, Camus et Aioros ont failli péter une durite suprême --

**Shaka** : Je sais où tu pourras facilement entraîner ton mental…

**Yoko** : Répond moi l'Inde et je craques…

**Shaka **: Je ne te le dirais pas alors.

**Yoko, à plat ventre **: Bouhouhou --

**Shaka** : Demandez à des servantes de vous préparer le strict nécessaire, je t'attends ici demain matin, les autres feront pareil, Camus m'a contacté par télépathie…

**Yoko, disparaissant **: Ok.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 !!**_

Pendant plusieurs heures, les servantes préparèrent diverses bagages pour les jeunes filles, prévoyant le strict minimum vital, elles discutèrent de leurs différentes destinations chacune avec son air dépité, heureuse ou inquiète, mais après tout, elles étaient prêtes à subir cela, c'était pour leur survie, la survie des Chevaliers, du Sanctuaire, et des « amis » qu'elles s'étaient faits pendant ces quelques jours…

Enfin le jour final était arrivé, chacune se dirent au revoir, elles étaient habituées à être séparées, alors cela ne les dérangèrent point, Rikku parti rejoindre Camus, qui partit en premier, via la téléportation, ensuite ce fut Yoko, installée sur l'épaule de Shaka, direction l'Inde.

La dernière à partir fut Evi avec Aioros, pour le continent d'Australie.

Comment va se dérouler leurs entraînements, comment vont-elles réagir face à de nouveaux paysages ? Ca vous le saurez… Tout de suite !!

Mais prenons cas par cas… Et on commence toujours par l'auteur (bien surrrrrr :D)

L'arrivée fut rude, puisque dés le départ, elle fut frappée par le froid de cette contrée, bien que sa fourrure de sa forme animal la réchauffait quelque peu et que le temps était clément, il n'y avait peut-être pas de vent, mais la neige était présente à perte de vue, elle lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-patte.

Camus lui dit de le suivre, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, pressée de rentrer dans un endroit à l'abri de cette poudreuse.

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure, Rikku avait les ailes gelées et les pattes congelées par le froid, lorsqu'il virent une maison au loin, endroit pittoresque, une simple maison de bois, à l'air accueillant.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'y rentrer, l'endroit était simple et décoré à « la française », Camus s'empressa d'allumer la cheminée, chose pour laquelle Rikku n'était pas contre, le sort devait s'éteindre dans environ 12 heures, donc demain matin, elle serait apte à commencer l'entraînement intensif…

Le feu était intense dans la cheminée, et Rikku s'empressa de s'y approcher, réchauffant ses ailes meurtries par le froid.

**Rikku, fermant les yeux :** Brrrrrrrrrr….

**Camus, amusé de la situation :** Tu devras t'y faire…

**Rikku :** T'inquiètes, je m'adapte partout !

**Camus **: Demain on commencera, la nuit commence à tomber…

**Rikku, se dirigeant vers le canapé :** Ok, t'aurais une couverture ?

**Camus :** Tu vas dormir sur la canapé, j'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais viré --

**Rikku **: Bizarrement, je préfère dormir sur les canapés

**Camus, partant dans la chambre :** Il y a une couverture juste a coté…

**Rikku, montant sur le canapé :** Merci et bonne nuit.

La nuit se passa tranquillement pour Camus, difficilement pour Rikku, qui sentait les effets de la détransformation, elle était en sueur, ses os lui faisaient mal, ses ailes avaient disparues, préférant rentrer en elle, déjà cela était passé, elle se retenait de gémir pour ne pas réveiller celui qui l'hébergeait, elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain, située juste derrière le salon. Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur le parquet et continua son chemin vers la salle d'eau.

Rikku tenta d'ouvrir le robinet en vain, elle fut parcouru d'un spasme, et une vive lumière l'entoura, faisant disparaître ses formes, la lumière était si vive, qu'elle du fermer les yeux, elle sentait qu'elle levitait quelque peu, son corps reprenant sa forme originelle peu à peu, à quelques détails près, puis elle ferma les yeux pour cette nuit, la lumière disparu et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, réveillant ainsi le Chevalier du Verseau.

Intrigué par le bruit et surtout, énervé par le fait qu'on l'ait réveiller, il se dirigea vers le salon ou il fut étonné de ne pas voir Rikku dans le canapé et la lumière de la salle de bain allumée, il s'y dirigea et vit la jeune fille allongée, haletante, mais endormie, le visage paisible, encore légèrement tiré par la douleur.

Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au canapé, où il plaqua la couverture sur elle et repartit vers sa chambre…

Son entraînement allait être intéressant, Camus en était sur et certain…

Pour Yoko, la chaleur ne fut pas un dérangement, c'était surtout le monde qu'il y avait, elle avait peur d'être accrochée et d'être emmenée dans cette marée humaine, bien qu'elle fut agrippée à l'épaule de Shaka.

Il la rassura d'une caresse et commença à partir à travers les ruelles et les dédales, au bout de quelques minutes, elle put apercevoir le bout d'un temple, il devait être loin et immense, vue la distance et le morceau qu'elle pouvait apercevoir.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée à ce sujet là, ils étaient arrivés dans un immense temple bouddhiste, ou Shaka connaissait du monde apparemment, après quelques salutations, ils se dirigèrent vers les étages réservés aux moines, Shaka avait une chambre ici, elle était grande et en face du lit une image de Vajra apparaissait, un lit immense, pouvant contenir plusieurs personnes, plus de deux en tout cas, trônait, une commode et un bureau s'y trouvait aussi.

Shaka posa ses affaires sur le lit, et Yoko s'empressa d'aller sur le lit, s'assoupissant prés d'un oreiller.

Ce voyage l'avait exténuée, elle avait encore du mal à supporter d'autres teleportations que la sienne.

**Yoko :** Ahhhhhhhhh, dans 12 heures le calvaire sera fini, et on pourra commencer l'entraînement !

**Shaka :** Hum…

**Yoko :** Toujours aussi peu bavard hein ?

**Shaka **: …

**Yoko :** Pourquoi tu n'ouvres jamais les yeux ?

**Shaka :** Je ne les ouvres que quand je combat…

**Yoko :** Ah d'accord… Euh, je peu prendre cette place-ci ?

**Shaka, rangeant deux-trois trucs :** Hum…

Yoko s'endormit rapidement, le voyage l'avait lessivée, ainsi que tout les sorst qu'elle avait utilisés, mais, pendant la nuit, elle ressentit une gêne, elle se réveilla et aperçu Shaka endormit assez loin d'elle, Yoko s'en fichait pas mal, mais ce qui l'intéressait , c'était cette douleur, lorsque soudain, elle fut englobée dans une sphère de filaments bleus, et tout comme pour Rikku, son apparence fut vite retrouvée, à quelques détails prés, puis la sphère se fit plus agressive au niveau de son intensité, pour mourir et disparaître, laissant le corps de Yoko, en sueur, mais endormie.

Shaka n'avait rien manquer de cette scène, réveillé par cette vive lumière.

Il replaça le corps de Yoko, lui tirant la couverture sur elle, puis lui aussi rejoignit les bras de Morphée…

Du coté de Evi, la scène était plus... comique, la jeune louve était peu enthousiaste au fait de partir en Australie, mais elle dut se résigner à le faire, pour ses amies, pour les filles, pour sauver les Chevaliers…

Cette fois, ce fut Shion, le Grand Pope en personne qui les téleporterent au pays des kangourous.

Une fois sur place, Evi fut étonnée par le paysage, des steppes arides à perte de vue, des broussailles et des conifères ne demandant qu'a être brûlés, Aioros prit son sac et se dirigea vers une forêt, dont on pouvait apercevoir les sommets des arbres.

Elle le suivit à contre-cœur, mais cet acte était obligatoire si elle tenait vraiment à ses amies…

Au bout d'une heure de marche longue et aride, Evi avait juste envie de dormir, ses os la faisait atrocement souffrir, mais ayant la meilleure constitution, cela n'était qu'un léger picotement, au contraire de Rikku.

Les deux jeune gens continuèrent de marcher, jusqu'à l'orée de la foret, ou l'on pouvait distinguer une cabane, en haut d'un grand conifère, elle faisait le tour de l'arbre, reposant sur le tronc, apparemment très spacieuse.

Aioros aida Evi a grimper à l'intérieur, la nuit commença à tomber, alors ils décidèrent de se coucher, le Chevalier du Sagittaire lui laissa le lit, tandis que lui utilisa le clic-clac.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, une vive lumière surgit, enveloppant la Louve de sa douce chaleur, elle sentait son corps reprendre sa forme d'origine, non sans quelques douleurs, mais Evi put la supporter.

Elle sombra dans le sommeil, après que cette lumière se fut évaporée, Aioros s'approcha d'elle, la mit dans le lit, réfléchissant à l' entraînement de demain, tout en se couchant dans le canapé précédemment déplié…

**Aioros : **Eh ben, sachant qu'on s'entend pas bien, ça va être joyeux --

**Evi :** J'AI ENTENDU !

**Aioros :** Ca commence…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 !!**_

Le réveil fut dur pour Rikku, mais elle fut légèrement attirée par une douce odeur de café, elle se retourna dans le canapé, s'enroulant sous la couette…

Elle repensa à la scène d'hier soir, et elle pensa à remercier Camus, elle se leva et se gratta la tête, elle cria de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit deux oreilles d'animal, tombant vers le bas, elle était longues et douces, la forme ressemblant à celle d'un chat en colère, baissant les oreilles…

Rikku ne s'en occupa pas, préférant se diriger vers la table, ou fumait une tasse de café bien chaude, elle s'assit en tailleur sur la chaise, ces longs cheveux blancs tombant sur ses reins, elle remarqua que la pointe était colorée de noire, là aussi elle pensa que c'était dû à la transformation…

Camus sortit de la salle de bain et aperçu sa nouvelle élève, à table, ingurgitant sa tasse de café, il se souvint de sa détransformtation, il s'était occupé de la remettre dans le canapé tranquillement.

Il s'était changer, préférant une bonne tenue d'entraînement résistant au temps de Sibérie, elle par contre, elle avait toujours sa tenue d'assassin, elle avait rajouté des mitaines noires, favorisant la matérialisation de ces God Hand, ainsi que des bas noir et des bottes montantes…

Rikku bailla fortement, sous les yeux amusés de Camus, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle hurla.

**Rikku, hurlant comme une cinglée :** A L'AIDE !!

**Camus, arrivant :** Mais encore ??

**Rikku, sur la baignoire** : J'ai besoin d'aide !!

**Camus **: J'avais compris, mais pour quoi faire ? Descendre ?

**Rikku :** LA ! UNE ARAIGNEE !!

**Camus, avec un air de figue molle :** Nan mais là franchement, ce truc tourne au ridicule --

**Rikku :** Occupe-toi de débarrasser ce truc ignoble !!

**Camus, shootant dans la bête :** Voilà, et magne ! Je t'emmène au lieu de l'entraînement !

**Rikku, appréhendant :** Si c'est pas un endroit couvert, je jure sur mes tomes de mangas que je t'atomises…

**Camus, ouvrant la porte : **Magne !

**Rikku, le suivant :** Ouais ça va, ça va j'arrive --

Dehors, le froid lui balaya le visage, il n'y avait pas de vent, c'était la saison chaude, mais le froid était de la partie, immense, incontrôlable, tu m'étonnes que Camus soit un vrai glaçon, en tout cas, elle déploya ces ailes, et les enroula autour d'elle.

Ils marchèrent pendant 20 minutes, pour enfin arriver à une espèce de souterrain, elle suivit avec appréhension, ne perdant pas de vue Camus.

Une fois descendue, elle fut subjuguée par l'endroit, un immense dôme d'eau gelée, un endroit de cristal, une espèce de grande aréne de glace.

Elle leva la tête et admira cette oeuvre de la nature, elle avait suffisamment de place ici, même pour voler !

**Rikku :** Wah la vache !!

**Camus, posant ses affaires :** Bien, maintenant commençons, montre-moi ce dont tu est capable ici, pas d'énergie, juste du physique…

**Rikku, se plaçant face à lui :** Alright !

**Camus, pensant :** Pourquoi ne se met-elle donc pas en position, aucune garde, elle laisse entrevoir toutes ces faiblesses… Non, il doit y avoir autre chose, c'est bien trop simple… Bien plus compliqué que cela…

**Rikku, apparaissant derrière lui :** Arrête de rêver !

D'un coup de pied, elle le fit reculer de surprise, il croisa ses bras devant lui, encaissant les attaques martiales de Rikku, qui elle, enchaînait sans mal les coups de pied, poings, bras, genoux, les attaques et défenses s'entrechoquant dans un raisonnement cristallin.

Soudain, Camus attrapa la jambe de cette dernière, l'envoyant dire bonjour au mur de glace, dans un amas de poussière fine, la Chimère se releva, essuyant la goutte de sang perlant sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle retourna à l'assaut, mais ces attaques était toutes parées, sauf un coup de pied balayette, qui fit basculer Camus, grâce à cela, elle le récupéra par le col, et l'enfonça profondément dans le sol, grâce à une force légère, mais bien présente…

Ils se remirent en position, puis Camus s'arrêta et fixa Rikku.

**Camus :** Ta vitesse et ta souplesse sont impressionnantes, mais niveau force, c'est pas encore ça, je sais que tu excelles dans l'assassinat et le vol, mais si tu veux nous aider, c'est pas avec des coups de mouches que tu va y arriver…

S'en suivit pendant près de deux semaines un entraînement intensif pour Rikku, à plusieurs reprises, elle faillit mourir gelée, ou morte de peur, mais elle progressait, encore et toujours, Camus était impressionné par sa vitesse à comprendre, il expliquait, elle appliquait.

Puis, vint le jour de l'incident, Camus avait pour habitude d'énerver Rikku au plus au point, pour faire exploser son énergie, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle c'était énervée, qu'elle avait transpercer le dôme, les morceaux de glace s'affalèrent sur la banquise, Camus eut le temps de sortir, mais pas elle, elle était enfermée dans un sous-dôme, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Camus s'approcha et frappa la glace de toute ses forces, son combat l'avait vidé de son cosmos, et la glace semblait vouloir garder Rikku avec elle.

La jeune fille semblait être paralysée, aucune réaction de son coté, elle leva la tête, ces yeux étaient vides, de vie, d'émotions, de sens.

Une phrase résonna dans tout l'endroit, une phrase glaciale, morbide, annonceuse du destin…

**« **_**Emportée par la haine, son cri résonnera dans la nuit. Détruire ses chaînes détruira sa vie.**_** »**

Et là, Rikku hurla de tout son être, faisant exploser la glace, projetant Camus aussi…

Il revint vers la place ou se trouvait la Chimère, et il la trouva, en boule, ses ailes au plumage noir l'entourant...

Camus la transporta à leur domicile et attendit son réveil qui, au bout d'une journée froide, ne vint toujours pas…

Du coté de Yoko, le sommeil fut bien plus agréable, elle se réveilla en douceur, aucunement affectée par sa transformation (ndla : vive les mages XD) elle enfila une tenue plus approprié au terrain, un short noir, avec des hautes bottes noire bleuté, un haut ressemblant fortement à celui d'un kimono, de part ces longues manches et sa coupe, d'une couleur bleu nuit.

Elle descendit les marches du temple, et fut surprise de voir deux jeunes femmes l'empoigner, et l'amener dans une immense salle, imprégnée d'aura spirituelle. Yoko vit que, face à elle, se tenait Shaka, en tenue d'entraînement, les yeux clos.

La jeune Neko ne savait comment réagit, elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses mains devant ses yeux, pas de réaction, lorsqu'elle sentit une vague d'énergie la faisant reculer.

**Shaka :** Attaque-moi avec des sorts…

Ni une ni deux, Yoko fit apparaître son arme, et commença à envoyer plusieurs Brasier X et Glacier X sur Shaka, qui lui semblait être protéger par un mur invisible, la pièce ne semblait être en aucun cas affectée par les attaques, cependant, la magicienne continua ses assauts, et vit que le mur de Shaka commençait à s'affaiblir.

Elle choisit alors de lui envoyer un Gravité, qui lui, détruisit complètement la protection de Shaka…

Lui, à l'abri de son mur, il avait commencer à réciter une incantation étrange, assemblée de mandras et de signes inconnus aux lunettes de notre chère magicienne, et, contre toute attente, elle fut projeter contre un pilier en bois, le mangeant de toute sa largeur, par une puissante vague de cosmos.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, crachant des morceaux de bois, et repartit à l'assaut, chose futile, puisque sa réserve de magie déjà bien épuisée était au ras des pâquerettes en ce moment.

Yoko était affalée sur le sol, haletante, tournant la tête vers Shaka, les yeux toujours fermer…

**Shaka, lui tendant sa main :** Commençons l'entraînement…

Depuis cet instant, Shaka et Yoko continuèrent de s'entraîner, se levant tôt le matin et se couchant après le coucher du soleil, cet entraînement alternait entre méditations, techniques et apprentissage, bien qu'elle était tout le temps épuisée au début, le Chat progressait à vue d'œil, son aura devenait plus imposante, plus forte, elle rivalisait presque avec son maître, mais pas encore asser pour le combat qui les attendaient, elle devait à tout prix le surpasser, obtenir plus de « cosmos », une plus grande réserve…

Jusqu'au jour fatal…Yoko et Shaka pratiquaient leur entraînement quotidien, sauf que le ciel était de mauvaise grâce, nuages sombres et éclairs, peu commun en Inde, à part pour les moussons…

Cela ne dérangeait en aucun cas nos deux combattants, qui à force, créèrent un vrai champ de bataille, à force d'envoyer plusieurs ondes d'énergie, mais Yoko dégageait une forte et mauvaise énergie, une aura bleue, aux reflets noirs l'entourait dangereusement, ses yeux étaient inhabituels, ils était entièrement noirs, avec une fine pupille cyan, Shaka le remarqua, et, par peur de blesser quelqu'un, il tenta de l'enfermer dans une bulle. Mauvaise idée, puisque Yoko entra dans une rage folle, hurlant comme une damnée, frappant sur la soit-disante bulle protectrice, cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose…

Et là, le pire arriva, elle hurla au plus au point, faisant exploser la sphère, envoyant les éclats partout, envoyant Shaka à l'autre bout de l'arène, le blessant aux avants bras, à cause des éclats de verre…

Une voix suave, chaude et imposante résonna dans la pièce…

_**« Créatrice du malheur, réveillant la douleur,**__**éteignant la vie des âmes endormies. »**_

Shaka attendit que la poussière se dissipe, laissant place à Yoko, entourée de débris, de verre, de bois, le sol autour d'elle étant détruit, complètement effondré, seul trônait une plate-forme, ou se trouvait la jeune fille, en boule, comme endormie, les oreilles en arrière, sa queue repliée…

Il l'emmena dans la chambre, la laissant au soins des prêtresses servant le Temple, cela faisait une journée entière qu'elle dormait, et qu'elle ne se réveillait pas…

Venons en à l'entraînement de Evi maintenant…

De son coté, elle s'était réveillée la première, tentant de trouver un truc « potable » à manger, elle empoigna un fruit qu'elle engloutit bien vite, ainsi qu'un bout de pain.

Elle se tourna vers le lit du Sagittaire, ce dernier roupillait toujours, et Evi eut une très méchante et merveilleuse idée, elle sortit son MP3 de son sac, enfila les écouteurs dans les oreilles d'Aioros sans le réveiller, prit le soin de mettre le son à fond, et là, elle appuya sur ON, et c'est ainsi que Aioros devint sourd, à cause de _Lucky Star _au volume 30 dans les oreilles.

Il tomba raide mort de son lit, sous les yeux rieurs de Evi, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de pouffer.

Le Sagittaire manqua de la tuer, mais il se retint, partant s'habiller, engloutissant une tartine, avant de sortir d'un air grognon, ronchonnant… Elle l'avait mal réveiller, alors apparemment, ça allait barder, mais violent !

Déjà, il lui ordonna de lui montrer ses capacités de réflexe, rapidité et souplesse, ce qu'Evi eut du mal à démontrer, surtout pour la souplesse, bien qu'étant l'élève de Vincent Valentine. (ndla : Bah oui !! Z'avez pas vu les pirouette qui fait ! Oô) Niveau réflexe elle maîtrisait, vitesse ça allait encore, mais souplesse, elle était telle une planche en fer. --

Elle avait choisi pour cet entraînement une tenue plus confortable et moins entravante pour ces gestes, une combinaison rouge moulante, avec deux boites noires, plusieurs ceintures noires étaient présentes, tenant 3 sacoches contenant des armes de lancer.

Aioros lui somma de se mettre en position, et d'utiliser ses armes de vol, ce qu'elle fit avec difficulté, ces armes n'étant pas trop pour Evi, c'était plus pour Rikku ça, mais elle devait s'améliorer dans ses points faibles, devenir plus forte que quiconque, plus forte que son maître…

Il para les objets, quelques uns l'effleura, et Evi, au bord de l'énervement, lui fonça dessus, enchaînant des coups rapides, mais peu souples. Aioros en profita pour la faire tomber.

**Aioros :** Aussi souple qu'une planche, va y avoir du boulot !!

Pendant longtemps, Aioros entraîna Evi, il lui fit faire les pires exercices d'assouplissement au monde, et la pauvre en bouffait, de 6 heures du mat jusqu'à 19 heures, mais elle ne se plaignait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de droits, ces 3 filles, mais ce n'était pas grave, si ça peut aider, ce n'était pas grave, si ça peut soigner, ce n'était pas grave, si ça peut réconforter…

Elle courrait d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche, rapidement, agilement, souplement, tentant d'échapper aux flèches de son maître, qui lui lançaient ses attaques divines sans restriction, elle les évitaient, les détruisaient avec ses demi-lances, mais elle courrait, pas pour fuir, enfin si, pour fuir, mais pas les armes, fuir autre chose, mais elle ne savait quoi, alors elle s'arrêta, plusieurs flèches la frôlaient, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle resta là, immobile.

Une voix, venant des arbres, rugueuse, brutale, parvint aux oreilles des deux personnes qui l'avait rejointe, inquiètes de son arrêt.

_**« Danseuse sombre menant le sang, rêveuse d'une ombre aux couleurs d'argent. »**_

Elle bascula en arrière, le corps vide, inerte, Aioros la rattrapa, il tenta de la réveiller, la secouant légèrement, mais elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts, vide d'une âme envolée pour quelques instants…

Soudain, une odeur de brûler vint à ses narines, d'immenses flammes les entouraient, il bondit par-dessus, ramenant le Loup en dehors de cette forêt, le feu n'atteindrait pas leur demeure, elle était située dans une autre forêt…

Il attendit son réveil, qui dura une journée, une journée d'angoisse…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 !!**_

Revenons en à l'état de Rikku, bah ouais, faut toujours parler de l'auteur !!

Noir, chaud, doux, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis, elle était emmitouflée dans des couvertures, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle pressa l'oreiller contre son crâne et se retourna dans le lit, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Camus, qui vint la voir.

**Camus :** Alors madame Dormeuse, on se réveille ?

**Rikku, à moitié dans le pâté :** Non, je dors, trop fatiguée…

**Camus :** Ca fait déjà 1 jour que tu pionces comme une folle, je me suis inquiété, tu as quand même détruit le dôme, et tu as bien failli me tuer !!

**Rikku , se redressant comme une flèche :** Quoi ??

**Camus :** Et ouais, apparemment, t'as besoin qu'on te racontes…

Il commença son récit, depuis l'étrange énergie dégagée, le dôme qu'avait formé Rikku, l'explosion, la voix, le fait qu'elle ait frôlée la mort, son sommeil…

**Rikku :** Wha… J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Désolée…

**Camus, se grattant la tête :** Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui aurait dû prévoir le truc…

**Rikku :** C'est pas un truc qu'on prévoit…

**Camus, allant dans la cuisine :** Tu veux quelque chose ?

**Rikku, se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte :** Non merci, j'ai besoin de faire un tour, je reviens vite !

**Camus **: Pas de conneries…

**Rikku, fermant la porte :** Oui maman !

Elle sortit et tourna la tête vers le ciel, un ciel azuré, aux reflets du soleil couchant, dont les nuages étaient teintés de rose et de pourpre. Que le ciel était beau après une tempête ! cela lui donna envie de s'évader, de voler à la rencontre de ces nuages, la température était basse, mais elle supportait le froid extrême, cela ne la dérangeait pas, alors elle déploya ses immense ailes, laissant tomber quelques plumes, battant l'air deux à trois fois, prit son élan et s'envola, en direction de ces masses aux reflets dorés.

Le Chimère sentait le vent contre ses joues, dans ses cheveux, caressant son corps, elle continua son ascension, tournant sur elle-même, planant sur les courants, piquant, virevoltant à son gré, et au bout d'une petite heure, elle redescendit, se posant sur un morceau de falaise glacée, respirant l'air pur de la Sibérie, le temps étant calme, le vent ne soufflait pas, à part quelques légères bourrasques.

Rikku ne sentit pas la présence derrière elle, qui lui toucha l'épaule et la fit sursauter, elle se retourna et s'aperçut que ce n'était que Camus.

**Camus : **Le soleil se couche, aller, rentre…

**Rikku :** Tu m'as fait peur ! Oui, j'arrive…

**Camus :** T'est repérable quand tu voles, tu laisse ton cosmos exploser…

**Rikku :** C'est parce que je me sens tellement bien quand je voles, tu peux pas savoir à quel point…

**Camus :** Dès que j'ai des ailes, je te le dit !

**Rikku, avec un sourire narquois :** Hihihi…

**Camus :** C'est le même sourire que quand tu m'aa envoyer la purée dans la tête…

**Rikku, enveloppée d'une étrange aura :** Tu sais quand Yoko nous a transformées…

**Camus :** Veux pas savoir !

**Rikku :** Et bien maintenant, on peut se transformer et détransformer à volonté !!

**Camus, reculant :** Ah non !

**Rikku, sous sa forme de Chimère :** Ah si !!

Elle sauta littéralement sur le Chevalier des Glaces, par un miracle inespéré _(ndla : surtout par la décision de l'auteur !) _elle réussit à mettre Camus sur son dos et à s'envoler dans les airs.

**Camus, beuglant :** Repose-moi !!

**Rikku, rigolant :** On est à 20 mètres, tu penses survivre sans cosmos dans un lac gelé ?

**Camus **: Rectification, me lâche pas !

**Rikku **: C'est toi qui me lâche pas la !! Tais-toi et regarde le ciel !!

Il leva la tête et aperçut pour la première fois le ciel d'aussi prés, sentant la douce caresse du vent froid, et non cette morsure gelée qu'il ressentait avant, était-ce du à sa présence, était-ce du aux prochains évènements ? Il n'en savait rien, il profita de cet instant, et regretta le ciel lorsqu'il sentit Rikku se poser devant la maison, et reprendre sa forme humaine…

**Rikku, frigorifiée :** Cheminééééeeeee !!

**Camus :** Oui bien sur, elle est complètement barge, pourquoi, je dis bien Ô pourquoi je tombe sur ça moi ?

**Rikku, limite dans le feu :** Qui traites-tu de ça ? Homme Glaçon !

**Camus, sortant une bouteille** : Y'a un meilleur moyen pour se réchauffer !

**Rikku : **Piccolo en plus ! Amene !

**Camus :** Toi tu te contentes de la cheminée !

**Rikku, sautant sur lui :** NAN !

**Camus, manquant de tomber :** Elle est cinglée --

**Rikku, sortant deux verres :** Verse ! 0

**Camus :** Si tu finis bourrée, je suis responsable de rien --

**Rikku : **Mais nan ! Je suis sure que je supporte mieux l'alcool que toi !!

En effet, observons l'état de nos deux spécimens quelques heures plus tard, Camus avait la tête sur l'épaule de Rikku, apparemment mal en point, les bras ballants, le verre, enfin, **les** verres vides à coté de lui, et elle, elle n'était pas du tout, mais alors, pas un poil affecter par la boisson, elle essayait de se dégager de Camus mais en vain.

**Rikku, essayant de se barrer :** Camus, pousse-toi !

**Camus, saoul :** Peux pas…

**Rikku :** Mais oui tu peux, aller, fais un effort…

**Camus, tombant à la renverse :** Gniourf…

**Rikku, avec le bras de Camus sur sa gorge, l'autre dans son dos :** Ah bah là c'est sur, je vais moins bouger --

**Camus, commençant à s'endormir **: …

**Rikku, suppliant :** Non ! Dors pas !

Trop tard, le Chevalier du Verseau venait de s'endormir, accroché à Rikku, qui finit par vite désespérer, pourquoi lui avait-elle lancé le pari de " celui qui s'enfile le plus de verres ", elle avait gagné, mais à quel prix ? La voilà à présent dans de beaux draps, enfin bras !

Elle eut beau se tortiller, tirer, pousser, rien à faire, elle était bel et bien coincée, et la fatigue commençait à l'emporter... elle n'allait pas dormir ici ? Juste à coté de la cheminée en plus ?! Et bien si puisque, après de vains efforts, elle fut contrainte à s'endormir, enfin pas si contrainte que ça…

Maintenant, développons la thèse sur la gueule de bois, bah oui, j'allais quand même pas raconter la nuit !!

Rikku était sur le ventre, avec un poids d'environ 75 kg pour 1m85 sur le dos, et ouais, Camus était allongé en travers du dos de la belle ,et il la tenait en même temps par la taille, position burlesque et étrange, complètement défoncé, et avec sûrement un GROS mal de crâne…

Mais Camus se sentait si bien ici, avec cet objet inconnu contre lui, c'était doux et chaud, et ça sentait bon et lorsqu'il le serrait contre sa poitrine, il se rendormait automatiquement, comme rassuré par le fait que cette chose était là…

**Camus, serrant la « chose » contre lui :** Dormir…

**Rikku, pleinement réveillée :** Ton oreiller est vivant le Verseau, prière de ne pas le serrer comme un SAC A PATATES !!

**Camus, avec un fort besoin d'aspirine :** Tais-toi bon sang…

**Rikku :** Lâche-moi d'abord ça s'rait mieux --

**Camus, analysant l'endroit** : …Oh oh…

**Rikku :** Ah ça tu peux faire « oh oh » ! Toute la nuit j'étais comme ça, je sais que je suis confortable, mais à ce point là !

**Camus, ne savant que dire :** Je… Euh… En fait…

**Rikku, se levant :** T'inquiètes, tu était complètement bourré et malheureusement, j'étais là --

**Camus, se tenant la tête : **J'me souviens de rien… A part que tu m'as défié pour boire…

**Rikku, revenant avec un aspirine et un café :** Tiens, bois l'aspirine et enfile toi le café après…

**Camus, avalant le cachet :** Dire que je me suis fais battre par toi…

**Rikku, lui tendant le café : **Quand je te disais que tu tiendrais pas mieux l'alcool que moi !

**Camus, avec un faible sourire :** Mouais…

Elle se leva et alors qu'elle voulut se diriger vers la salle de bain, un flash lui parvint : un mur, des fresques, un endroit illuminé, dénué de mauvaise aura. Ce mur, ce mur recouvert de dessin, une immense peinture, 3 filles, entourées de 12 personnes, surmontés de 3 êtres illuminés, le tout dans un cercle, qui lui-même était entouré de ténèbres, profondes et sombres.

Une autre voix résonnait dans sa tête, celle-ci semblait venir des abysses les plus profondes mais elle lui semblait si familière...

_**« Ma Sœur, Renaissance… »**_

Elle retourna voir Camus en trombe, lui sommant de les ramener au Sanctuaire, tant pis pour l'entraînement, ils devaient y retourner, il poursuivraient les combats et l'apprentissage là-bas, elle lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer, fit ses bagages et se téléporta avec Camus, dans l'espoir de découvrir ce que c'était, qui était cet homme qui l'appelait « Ma Sœur »…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 !!**_

Et aujourd'hui, observons le délicieux cas de Yoko, qui elle se trouvait dans une immense pièce dorée, dans un lit à baldaquins, dans des draps de couleur immaculée, elle était roulée en boule sous la couette, ne sentant pas l'homme qui se trouvait là, assit sur une chaise, juste à coté, soudain, ses oreilles remuèrent, et elle sortit de son long sommeil, les yeux mi-clos, la tête en bouillie, les muscles en compote.

Elle porta ses mains à sa tête et couina de douleur, lorsqu'une main chaude vint se poser sur ses cheveux, et qu'une douce lumière vint l'étreindre, elle releva la tête, et aperçut Shaka, yeux clos, soulageant sa douleur, et, une fois que cela fut fait, il se rassit, attendant.

**Yoko, embrumée :** Merci et désolée, je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en grande partie pour m'excuser…

**Shaka : **…Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait, j'aurais du prévoir cela, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant.

**Yoko, cherchant ces lunettes :** Non, non, c'est moi qui... qui…Qui suit devenue bizarre…

**Shaka :** Bizarre ?

**Yoko, les trouvant :** Oui bizarre, une immense chaleur m'a envahie, et je ne dictait plus mes mouvements, cette force inconnu m'a comme... obligée à réaliser cela… Une énorme dose d'énergie est soudainement entrée en moi, comme de l'adrénaline, mais plus pur et plus puissant, une aura si familière, mais si distante et étrange à la fois…

**Shaka :** Il se peu que ce soit vous qui nous aideriez, et non l'inverse, vous allez beaucoup nous apprendre…

**Yoko :** Y'a beaucoup de choses que je comprends, mais là, j'ai rien suivi…

**Shaka, se levant et sortant :** Habilles toi, je t'attends dehors, dépêche-toi, je vais te montrer puisque l'explication ne passe pas…

**Yoko, pensant :** Louche…

Elle s'habilla normalement, sortit de la chambre, et chercha Shaka du regard. Ce dernier l'attendait un peu plus loin, devant une immense porte, finement sculptée, décorée de somptueuses pierres et autres matériaux fabuleux,. Ils restèrent là, sans un bruit devant la porte, lorsque celle-ci daigna s'ouvrir, sans aucune aide extérieure.

Yoko pénétra à l'intérieur, et fut surprise et éblouie par la lumière, tout était peint et décoré, le sol était fait de dalles de marbre, dont certaines étaient décorées, les murs des cotés était recouverts de tapisseries qui devaient valoir un prix démesuré, de hautes lampes éclairaient l'endroit, de l'encen se faisait sentir, mais ce qui frappa le plus, ce fut le mur du fond, entièrement peint, représentant une histoire.

Shaka s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'avancer, de regarder plus précisément l'histoire peinte, ce qu'elle fit sans que l'on ait besoin de lui redire.

C'était une fresque, se lisant de droite à gauche, elle s'en approcha et commença à regarder et à lire.

**Yoko, déchiffrant **: 3 nourrissons, portant chacune en elle un pouvoir, grandirent séparées, leurs destins étant liés…

Elle passa au second, et fut frappée par la ressemblance.

**Yoko** : ... Elles furent envoyées sur Héra, planète portant le nom de la Créatrice, et dévellopèrent leur force et leur amitié, leurs destinées étaient liées…

Le Chat se retourna vers Shaka, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

**Yoko :** C'est quoi ??

**Shaka :** Les prêtres avaient prédit votre naissance, votre avenir. Ceci est votre histoire, du début à la fin, elle s'écrit et se dessine en même temps que vous vivez, en même temps que chaque évènement de votre vie…

**Yoko, se retournant et continuant à lire** : Arrivèrent ensuite leur véritable histoire… Ceci n'était que le prologue de leur grande Bataille…

Sur le mur, 3 silhouette étaient dessinées, ressemblant trait pour trait aux filles, avec de chaque coté ce que l'on pourrait appeler 6 Chevaliers, les 12 Chevaliers du Zodiaque, et derrière elles, 3 êtres remplis de lumière ou l'on distingue 2 femmes et un homme : Athéna, Héra et Zeus…

Ce dessin était entouré d'un grand cercle, et au-dessus de ce cercle, un homme, aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux ailes aussi sombre que sa chevelure, Hadès, le dieu des Enfers, se tenait là, dans ce dessin représentant leur vie, elle lut alors la phrase, écrite en lettres d'or, au-dessus de ce dessin central.

**« **_**Emportée par la haine, son cri résonnera dans la nuit. Détruire ses chaînes détruira sa vie.**_** »**

_**« Créatrice du malheur, réveillant la douleur, **__**é**__**teignant la vie des âmes endormies. »**_

_**« Danseuse sombre menant le sang, rêveuse d'une ombre aux couleurs d'Argent. »**_

_**« Vous qui êtes de mon sang, mes Sœurs régissant l'Equilibre »**_

_**« Je vous rappelle auprès de moi, abandonnez votre Mère »**_

_**« Rejoignez-moi dans les Abysses qui vous ont accueillies auparavant »**_

_**« Vous n'êtes qu'une énième forme de votre existence »**_

_**« Rikku, Le Ciel, la Vie, la Renaissance »**_

_**« Yoko, La Connaissance, l'Infini, la Sagesse »**_

_**« Evi, La Terre, La Mort, l'Immortelle »**_

_**« Moi, Hadès, votre frère de Sang »**_

_**« Oubliez Athéna, Oubliez Zeus, Oubliez Héra »**_

_**« Oubliez votre Existence »**_

_**« Renaissez en tant que Ténèbres »**_

_**« Regissez l'Equilibre depuis les Profondeurs »**_

Ce texte glaça le sang de Yoko, qui tremblat de tous ses membres. Non, cela était impossible, elles... elles n'étaient pas humaines ? Pas vivantes ? Pas nées d'un père et d'une mère ? Elles, elles avaient été crées par Zeus et Héra, placées dans des familles aux 4 coins du monde, envoyées pour les entraîner, tout cela n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre, une pièce dont les rouages étaient bien huilés, tellement bien que tout se déroulait à la perfection.

Elle ne savait comment réagir, mais ce destin tracé elles allaient le changer. Yoko écrivit l'histoire, et décida de rentrer au Sanctuaire, Shaka et elle s'entraînerait là-bas…

Le Chat était tellement chamboulée que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle voulut du réconfort et contre tout attente, se jeta dans les bras de Shaka qui, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, ne savait que faire. La jeune fille déversait toutes les larmes de son corps contre lui alors, dans un geste banal, mais qui pour lui, ressemblait à un effort, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui. Etrangement, il se sentit bien, avec elle dans les bras.

Ils repartirent dans leurs chambres, préparant leurs affaires et se teleporterent au Sanctuaire. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise et la joie de Yoko lorsqu'elle vit Rikku au loin, elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, et lui sauta au cou, pleurant.

**Yoko, pleurant :** Rikku !! Il faut que je te racontes !!

**Rikku, triste** : Je sais Yoko, je sais... Moi aussi je suis au courant…

**Yoko :** Où est Evi ?? Elle n'est pas revenue ?

**Rikku :** Non. Shaka, peux-tu envoyer un message télépathique à Aioros ?

**Shaka, acquiesçant :** D'accord, je lui demande de revenir au plus vite au Sanctuaire…

Et oui, Aioros, occupé à courir après Evi, qui s'était réveillée reçu le message, ou plutôt l'ordre de Shaka. Il rattrapa le Loup, la ramena dans l'abri, prépara les bagages et tout en lui expliquant, tenta de la calmer. En effet, le Loup était sur les nerfs, elle avait fait un mauvai rêve, avec des gens pas nets dedans, elle avait cru voir Athéna et Hadès, et cela lui déplaisait fortement…

Elle avait envie de tout détruire, de démonter la tronche à Athéna, de lacérer le visage de Hadès, à un point ultime !

**Evi, se débattant :** Laisse-moi !!

**Aioros, la tenant :** Calme-toi Evi, on retourne au Sanctuaire, tout s'expliquera là-bas !!

**Evi, se calmant légèrement :** D'accord...

Ils arrivèrent à se teleporter sans aucun mal. Une fois arrivés sur place, les 3 filles se sautèrent dessus, demandant des explications à chacune. Yoko, dans un élan de courage, leur lit le texte qu'elle avait relevé sur le mur, ce dernier glaça le sang aux filles et elles décidèrent d'aller voir Athéna, sauf que leurs Maître voulurent les accompagner, alors le groupe se dirigea vers le Temple d'Athéna…

Cette dernière semblait les attendre, elle semblait aussi inquiète de leur présence mais ce fut Yoko qui commença le débat, en posant des questions sur les gravures, les rêves, les voix. Athéna ne savait que répondre et, bizarrement, Rikku était calme, les yeux rivés vers la statue derrière eux et ça, Evi l'avait remarqué. Alors, elle posa une question. Dans son rêve, elle avait vue une boite, contenant 3 colliers identiques, mais dont les couleurs différaient et dont la caissette était placée sous une stèle, derrière la statue. A ces mots, Athéna se figea. Non, elles ne devaient pas découvrir cette boite, ou leurs destins serait scellés, mais trop tard, dans un bond rapide et agile, Rikku se précipita derrière la statue. Camus tenta de l'en empêcher avec sa poussière de diamant mais elle était trop rapide, et il ne fit que l'effleurer…

Elle arriva derrière l'immense sculpture de marbre, aperçut une découpe à l'arrière et appuya de tout ses forces dessus. Alors un déclic se fit entendre, tel une dépressurisation, une dalle se souleva et les filles qui avait rejoint Rikku aperçurent alors un coffre noir, décoré d'arabesques en argent avec des multitudes de joyaux incrustés dedans.

Athéna ordonna aux Chevaliers de les arrêter, mais Yoko monta une barrière autour d'eux, Shaka lui ordonna de stopper son acte, mais elle lui répondit avec une voix nouée…

**Yoko :** Je dois savoir, nous devons savoir... désolée…

Alors survint l'irréparable. Rikku ouvrit la boite, une lumière aveugla l'assemblée, Rikku, Evi et Yoko durent se protéger de la lumière, et sentirent une pression au niveau de leurs cous et lorsque la lumière se dissipa, elles purent voir que dans la boite, il n'y avait en fait rien…

**Evi :** Mais... y'a rien !!

**Athéna :** Regardez autour de vos cous…

Evi pencha la tête et remarqua qu'un pendentif, en forme d'étoile blanche, avec une inscription rouge dessus était accroché à son cou. Il en était de même pour Rikku, l'inscription étant noir charbon, et pour Yoko, l'inscription était cyan transparent.

La Chimère tenta de l'enlever, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de le passer au-dessus de sa tête, une vive douleur lui survint dans tout le corps, elle regarda ses mains ou de légère cloques étaient survenues au bout de ses doigts, elle décida alors de rentrer le collier sous son vêtement, afin que personne ne l'aperçoive. Les filles firent de même.

**Athéna :** Je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant de l'histoire, vous 3… Je n'ai plus rien à dire si ce n'est : ne commétez pas d'imprudences, faite ce qui vous semble bon, votre destin n'est pas encore tracé, vous ne pouvez changer le passé, mais l'avenir reste encore à être écrit. Quoique l'on puisse voir, quoique l'on disent, c'est à vous d'écrire votre histoire… Sur ce, allez vous reposer. Camus, Shaka, Aioros, restez ici, je dois vous parler…

**Camus **: Bien…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 !!**_

Les 3 jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur chambre, parlèrent de leurs découvertes, de leurs rêves, des ruines des fresques, des peintures et plein d'autres choses…

Lorsque Rikku se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit avant de partir.

**Rikku :** HEY ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit avant qu'on parte ?!

**Yoko, méfiante :** Euh... comme quoi tu allais faire en sorte de créer des couples ici… NON RIKKU !!

**Evi, morte de rire : **Attends, me dit pas que t'as déjà repéré les affinités, je te croirais pas !!

**Rikku, fouillant dans son sac :** Mais si !! Shura fait les yeux doux à Mu, mais d'loin, je suis sur que le seul truc qui le retient, c'est le fait qu'il sache pas que Mu est une fille, s'il l'apprend ça sera nickel, et je sais que c'est réciproque, ça se lit dans leurs mirettes. Ensuite, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, Kanon évite Milo, mais Milo aimerait parler à Canon, donc je vais m'en charger, et ZE spéciale, Saga est raide dingue du Poisson, mais là, je sais pas si c'est réciproque, et vous allez m'aider !!

**Yoko, soupirant :** Elle pense aux couples qu'elle va former au lieu de s'inquiéter sur ces fichu colliers--... HEY ! c'est quoi ça ??

**Rikku, brandissant un paquet de cigarettes :** CA FAIT 3 SEMAINEES QUE J'AI PAS CLOPER !!

**Evi et Yoko :** Tu fumes DEHORS !!

**Rikku, foutue à la porte :** --

La Chimère s'en alla alors dehors. Il faisait nuit et personne n'était là... enfin presque, il y avait quelqu'un sur les marches au loin et après quelques minutes de rapprochement, elle s'aperçut que le Capricorne était assis, seul.

**Rikku, s'allumant une clope :** Oy !

**Shura, se tournant :** Ah... c'est toi…

**Rikku :** Ouhlà, que ce passe t'il ?

**Shura **: Laisse, c'est rien…

**Rikku, avec un grand sourire :** Myuhuhuhu… Mu t'éviteeee…

**Shura :** Je chercherais pas à savoir comment tu sais…

**Rikku, tirant sur sa cigarette :** J'ai un don pour ça… Explique.

**Shura :** Je sais pas, depuis quelque temps il m'évite, il me fuit, personne ne sais ce qu'il a, il devient distant…

**Rikku :** Tu l'aimes ?

**Shura :** Peut-être mais le fait que ce soit un homme me retient…

**Rikku : **Va le voir.

**Shura, les yeux ronds : **Mais je te dit qu'il m'évite !

**Rikku, écrasant sa clope : **J'ai mon idée, tu va dissimuler ton cosmos et me suivre…Ok ?

**Shura : **…Ok…

Rikku dévala les escaliers comme une furie, suivie de prêt par le Capricorne. Elle se dirigeait vers la Maison du Bélier, une fois cela fait elle se stoppa à l'entrée et dit à Shura de se cacher dans la réserve. Et oui, chaque temple était affublé d'une réserve en cas de ravitaillement impossible…

Elle entra dans le Temple et vit Mu contre une colonne, ne bougeant pas.

**Rikku :** Tu sais, tu va chopé la crève…

**Mu, sursautant :** Ah Rikku, c'est toi !

**Rikku, la relevant :** Suis-moi ! J'ai une surprise pour toi dans ta réserve !!

**Mu :** Hein ?

**Rikku, la poussant :** Aller !! Aller !!

Elle entraîna la Chevalière du Bélier devant la réserve, dont la porte était grande ouverte et soudain, elle la poussa violemment à l'intérieur, refermant les portes et s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

**Mu, tambourinant à la porte :** RIKKU !!

**Shura, sortant de l'ombre :** Mu ?

**Mu, sursautant :** Sh... Shura ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

**Shura :** Rikku m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me montrer et je suis dans le même cas que toi…

**Mu, jurant intérieurement :** Je vais la tuer…

**Shura, s'asseyant sur le sol :** Mu…

**Mu, n'osant pas le regarder :** O... Oui ?

**Shura :** Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que je veux te parler, tu t'enfuis ? Je fais si peur que ça ? J'ai changer ! Je ne suis plus comme avant…

**Mu :** Je ne t'évites pas par plaisir Shura, tu ne me fais pas peur, oublies-tu que je suis l'une des rares personnes à être venue vers toi ? C'est juste que…

**Shura **: Juste quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire, je t'écoutes, comme tu dis, tu est l'une des rares personnes à m'avoir accepter et à m'avoir pardonner mes crimes, alors explique-moi…

**Mu, cachant sa tête dans ces genoux :** Je…

**Shura :** Tu ?

**Mu :** Je suis une fille…

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un bulldozer ou d'une bombe atomique dans le cœur et l'esprit de Shura... Mu était une fille !

L'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il admirait, mais qu'il avait peur d'approcher par peur d'un rejet était une fille ! son âme était heureuse, étrangement soulagée d'un poids énorme.

**Mu, commençant à pleurer :** Je suis une menteuse, quelqu'un d'ignoble, je… je...

**Shura, s'approchant d'elle et séchant ses larmes : **Tu est quelqu'un de magnifique Mu, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tu m'évitais pour cela ?

**Mu, sanglotant : **Oui en grande partie, mais…

**Shura :** Mais ?

**Mu :** Mais je sais que j'éprouves un amour à sens unique…

Deuxième révélation et deuxième bombe atomique pour Shura, son cœur allait lâcher. Rikku, qui était en train d'écouter sagement derrière la porte, se délectait de ces paroles. Elle était ravie que son petit plan marche à la perfection. Décidément, niveau affaires de cœur, elle était calée !

**Shura, l'enlaçant :** Qui te dit que cet amour est à sens unique…

**Mu, abasourdie :** Tu…

**Shura, resserrant son étreinte :** Depuis toujours Mu…

**Mu, enlaçant le cou de Shura:** C'est vrai ?

**Shura relevant le menton de Mu : **En veux-tu une preuve ?

Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Mu qui tendit légèrement le cou, attendant ce cadeau. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant ce goût salé et doux, ce goût qu'elle voulait sentir depuis fort longtemps, elle ne repoussa pas Shura lorsqu'il voulut approfondir le baiser, cherchant à entrer dans la bouche de Mu, sa langue titilla le palet, allant chercher sa jumelle, s'entrelaçant, se caressant. Ce baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste, il ressemblait à un baiser de deux personnes s'aimant et s'étant trouvée après de longues années…

Ils se séparèrent à regrets, et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Shura, elle renversa son amant sur le sol, reprenant possession de ces lèvres.

Rikku, satisfaite de son petit jeu, déverrouilla la porte et dans un courant d'air disparu, laissant les deux amoureux tranquilles…

**Mu :** Elle a ouvert la porte…

**Shura :** On fait quoi ?

**Mu :** Tu peux dormir ici ?

**Shura, rouge pivoine :** Oô

**Mu, avec un sourire :** T'inquiètes pas, il va rien se passer

**Shura :** Et c'est encore toi qui entreprend toujours tout, déjà quand on étaient petits c'était toujours toi qui partait la première…

**Mu, souriant :** La vie est ainsi, moi en tout cas je suis crevée…

Quant à Rikku, elle était sur le chemin du retour, se rallumant une cigarette, toute contente de sa bonne action mais quelqu'un la suivait, et ça elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte _( ndla : comme d'hab. me diriez vous --)_

Elle allait commencer à monter les marches du Temple des Poissons lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Dans un élan, elle écrabouilla son mégot brûlant sur la main de l'homme qui hurla comme un malade ce qui permit a Rikku de reconnaître la voix.

**Rikku :** Camus ??

**Camus, se frottant la main : **OUI !

**Rikku, pataude :** Ca va ?? J'ai eu peur alors j'ai pas fais gaffe !

**Camus, grimaçant :** Ca va, j'en ai vu pire !

**Rikku, se rallumant une clope :** Ouf... Et sinon, pourquoi Athéna voulait vous parler… ?

**Camus, s'approchant de Rikku :** Pour rien, et jettes moi ça !

**Rikku :** Ma cigarette ? Ca jamais !

**Camus :** En plus d'être piccolo, tu fumes comme une malade, tu te tues la santé !

**Rikku, haussant les épaules : **Et alors ? Qui s'en inquiètes ?

**Camus, arrachant le tube de la bouche de Rikku :** Moi déjà je déteste ça !

**Rikku, s'énervant :** Pour qui tu te prends ?

**Camus, sourcil froncé :** Pour quelqu'un qui te considère comme une amie, et j'ai pas envie de te voir clamser à 15 ans !

**Rikku :** J'ai 17 ans !!

**Camus, se radoucissant :** Oh excuse-moi gamine

**Rikku, lui sautant dessus :** J'VAIS T'BUTER !

**Camus, partant en arrière : **Les marches !! Xx

Rikku poussa Camus dans les marches et il s'agrippa à elle, créant un amalgame suite à un roulé-boulé de la mort qui tue sa mère en ricanant, et pour finir, Rikku se retrouva sur le ventre de Camus, les pieds de chaque coté de sa tête.

**Camus, rouge :** C'est…

**Rikku, rouge :** Désolée

**Camus, toujours rouge :** C'est… rien…

**Rikku :** Arrête de rougir !!

**Camus, encore rouge :** J'y peux rien !

**Rikku :** Si tu fantasmes…

**Camus, encore plus rouge :** Mais… mais non !

**Rikku :** Alors arrête de rougir, ça me met mal à l'aise… AIE !

**Camus :** Ca va ?

**Rikku, par terre, se tenant la cheville :** Mortel. A cause de mes conneries je me suis froissé un muscle. --

**Camus , s'approchant d'elle :** Attends…

**Rikku, se sentant soulevée : **Tu fais quoi là ??

**Camus, avec Rikku sur le dos :** Je t'emmène à mon Temple, ça ira plus vite si tu te reposes là-bas, j'ai la flemme de monter toutes les marches…

**Rikku, soupirant :** Mazette…

**Camus :** Et puis tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer quelque chose…

**Rikku, telephatiquement au filles :** Les filles, chuis chez Camus, opération Mu/Shura réussi, je reviens demain matin, j'me suis foulée la cheville en faisant la con.

**Yoko, et Evi, Telephatiquement :** QUOI ?? Pas de conneries sinon on te BUTE !!

Ils arrivèrent à la Maison du Verseau, ou Rikku fut déposée sur un canapé et Camus en face, sur un fauteuil.

L'ambiance était légèrement tendue, et Rikku essayait d'éviter le regard de Camus, et ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le silence.

**Camus :** Juste pour savoir, pourquoi as-tu enfermer Shura et Mu dans la réserve ?

Un ange passa.

**Rikku, gênée : **Heu… T'as tout vu ??

**Camus :** Un peu, j'était juste au-dessus…

**Rikku, soupirant : **Donc je vais devoir tout t'expliquer, mais à une condition, ne répète rien à personne !! Sinon, je t'étripes !!

**Camus :** Developpe.

**Rikku :** En fait,... euh, bah,... Mu c'est… Et Shura...

**Camus : **Je comprends pas…

**Rikku, d'une traite :** Mu est une fille, elle et Shura s'aiment, voilà c'est dit

**Camus, époustouflé :** Wah ! je savais qu'on s'était posée la question parfois, mais maintenant, c'est certain ! mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi tu les a enfermés dedans !!

**Rikku : **Shura le savait pas !! Alors j'ai décidé de les aider !! Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !!

**Camus, amusé :** Rikku, experte du cœur !!

**Rikku, baissant la tête :** Non pas trop, mon cœur a tellement souffert qu'il est de glace... Dès que je vois des gens souffrir à cause de leur cœur et de leurs sentiments, c'est plus fort que moi, je les aide…

**Camus :** Alors tu as du boulot ici !

**Rikku, rigolant :** Non, non, ça va être facile ! J'ai déjà réussi avec les bêtes à cornes, après c'est pas un Dragon des mers, un schizophrène, un scorpion et un poisson rouge qui vont m'arrêter !!

**Camus **: Tu nous exclus ?

**Rikku **: Ah ça non, j'ai déjà touttttttttttttt prévu…

**Camus, pivoine :** Je le sens pas !

**Rikku, baillant :** Je suis crevée…

**Camus, partant à coté : **Je suis dans ma chambre, dors bien…

**Rikku, s'endormant :** Mui…

_**« Ma chère sœur, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue…»**_

**Rikku, sursautant :** Qui est la ??

_**« Calme-toi ma sœur, c'est moi… »**_

**Rikku **: Mais je ne vous connais pas !!

_**« Mais si, souviens toi... »**_

**Rikku, paralysée :** Me souvenir de quoi ??

_**« De nous quatre, de tes sœurs, de ton frère, rappelle-toi… Mon nom… »**_

**Rikku, se tenant la tête :** Non… Ha… Hadès ?

_**« Tu te souviens ! J'en suis heureux, j'ai hâte de te voir ma chère sœur, Rikku… Mais aussi Yoko et Evi, vous me manquez… » **_

**Rikku **: Pourquoi, pourquoi nous a-t'on séparées !! Ces images, se sont des images, des souvenirs de nous : Alors pourquoi ?!

_**« Père est Mère étaient jaloux, alors, ils m'ont fait régner seul, sans vous à mes cotés dans Elision. Avant, nous dirigions ensemble, mais les autres vont renaître, et vous ont envoyées loin de votre famille. Depuis votre naissance, je m'étais occupé de vous, car Mère vous avait faites descendre car vous étiez trop faibles, mais je vous ai élevées, entraînées, et ils ont voulu vous tuer, car ils ont cru que vous vouliez votre revanche. Ils vous on fais renaître et oublier… »**_

**Rikku, larmes aux yeux :** Montre-toi…

Des bruit de pas résonnèrent sur le marbre du Temple, mais aucune énergie ne se faisait sentir. Elle regarda en direction de la provenance du bruit, et vit une silhouette, apparemment vêtue d'une somptueuse armure puisque des reflets violine s'en dégageaient. L'ombre s'avança, et Rikku put découvrir un homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus glacés, une peau apparemment pâle et douce recouverte d'une armure de couleurs violette et noire, finement taillée, décorée de plumes et d'ailes. En parlant d'ailes, il en possédaient 6 magnifiques dans le dos, à moitié repliées, ouverte à sa taille, pendait une longue épée, lourde, aux reflets rouges, avec des écritures dessus. Il était majestueux et Rikku put reconnaître les traits d'Evi et de Yoko, certainement d'elle aussi. Elle était stupéfaite, émue aussi car cet homme, c'était celui qui venait s'insinuer dans ces rêves, depuis longtemps…

Elle était éblouie, car son armure dégageait une forte aura et une forte lumière, Hadès s'approcha d'elle, un brin d'émotion dans les yeux…

**Hadès, droit devant elle :** Cela fait si longtemps... mais dis-moi, tu n'as plus ton armure ?

**Rikku :** Mon… Mon armure ?

**Hadès, surpris :** Tes sœurs non plus... mais que vous est-il arrivé durant tout ce temps ?!

**Rikku, les larmes perlant :** C'est toi qui venait dans nos rêves ?

**Hadès, caressant sa joue :** C'était le seul moyen pour vous voir….

**Rikku, lui sautant dans les bras : **Depuis toujours, j'avais l'impression de te connaître. Evi,Yoko et moi on en parlait, on avait le sentiment de se connaître depuis tellement longtemps, depuis plusieurs décennies et comme l'on faisait les mêmes rêves, on croyait qu'un nouveau danger nous guettaient, et comme Athéna dit que tu allais nous déclarer la guerre…

**Hadès, caressant ces cheveux : **Ma filleule est une menteuse, elle obéit aux ordres de Zeus et Héra, ils voulaient vous monter contre moi, pour que vous m'annihiliez…

Soudain, deux autres présences se firent sentir. Les filles, inquiètes pour Rikku, étaient descendues et avaient réveillées par un autre rêve. Elles étaient au courant, elles étaient là depuis dix minutes, elles avaient écouter, Evi avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et celles de Yoko coulaient déjà depuis fort longtemps…

**Yoko, se jetant dans les bras de son frère et Rikku :** Enfin…

**Evi, arrivant** : Nous sommes ensembles…

**Hadès, souriant :** Je suis heureux de vous revoir, mais je dois déjà partir, les dieux vont sentir ma présence. Mais sachez que je serais toujours là, et ces prophéties sont fausses, je n'ai jamais voulu vous contrôler. Ces colliers, ce sont ceux que vous portez depuis toutes petites, ils contiennent vos souvenirs, je ne sais comment les ouvrir…

**Rikku **: Reste !!

**Hadès, commençant a disparaître :** A bientôt, mes sœurs…

**Yoko, souriant :** A bientôt, notre frère…

Hadès disparu dans un tourbillon de plumes argentées, tandis que Yoko et Evi se jetèrent sur Rikku, à peine consciente de ce qui venait de ce passer tellement elle était chamboulée par cette découverte. Elles récapitulèrent les faits. Alors, elles étaient sœurs, elles avaient une autre vie avant, leur frère n'était personne d'autre que Hadès, le seigneur d'Elision, Héra et Zeus sont leurs « Créateur », elles ont un lien de parenté avec Athéna, et ces 3 derniers veulent les détruire, elles et Hadès…

**Camus, surgissant de nul part **: Vous savez, elle s'est juste foulée la cheville, c'est pas la peine de sortir les grandes eaux.

**Yoko, cherchant une excuse **: Euh… hum…

**Rikku, souriant **: Elle a toujours été émotive à un point dépassant l'Everest…

**Evi : **On peut rester là ?

**Camus, retournant dans sa chambre : **Hum…

**Rikku, ayant une idée : **Les filles, nous devons savoir ce qu'à dit Sao-conne à Aioros, Camus et Shaka !

**Yoko, réfléchissant : **Shaka eqt une tombe, de même pour Camus…

**Evi, avec un air sadique : **Alors on va cuisiner Aioros…

**Rikku, baillant : **On y pensera demain…

La nuit fut calme pour les 3 jeunes sœurs qui, pour une fois, ne firent pas de cauchemars, mais furent réveillées par Camus, plus froid que d'habitude, ces yeux glacés transpercèrent Rikku, Yoko fut frappée par l'état du Chevalier et Evi ne daigna pas lever le visage, car elle fut traversée par une énergie qu'elle qualifia de divine…

Un froid glacial règnait dans le Temple, Rikku déploya ses ailes, et l'ai glacé tourbillonna autour des sœurs pour les faire disparaître plus loin, tout en bas des marches des Temples, c'est-à-dire quasiment devant le Temple du Bélier…

**Yoko **: Mais t'as fait quoi là !!

**Evi **: Athéna…

**Yoko : **Hein ?

**Rikku : **Quoi Evi ?

**Evi : **Athéna a fait quelque chose aux Chevaliers, c'est comme si elle en avait soumis certain, arracher leurs cœurs…

**Rikku, s'inquiétant : **Mu !!

Elle vola jusqu'à son temple, pour la découvrir avec Shura. Apparemment, ils étaient en pleine forme et Rikku venait de les déranger.

**Mu, étonnée **: Rikku ? Que fais-tu ici ?

**Shura, grognant **: ...

**Rikku** : Ca va bien vous deux ! Vous n'avez rien ressenti de bizarre ? Ou aperçut quelque chose de suspect ?

**Shura, une main sous le menton **: Maintenant que tu le dis, Camus et Shaka agissent étrangement, Aioros aussi mais le pire, c'est Saga et Kanon, de vraies poupées !

**Mu** : Oui c'est vrai, on les as vus tout à l'heure, Milo et Aphrodite semblaient inquiets, et en plus Kanon fuit Milo d'habitude, mais là quand le Scorpion s'est approché, il n'a pas bougé, il avait l'air d'être…

**Shura : **Mort…

**Yoko, arrivant **: A ce point !?

**Evi, agrippant Rikku **: Il faut faire quelque chose !!

**Rikku, réfléchissant **: Oui oui, je cherche quoi, y'a bien un truc !!

**Yoko **: Et si…

**Evi et Rikku **: QUOI ?!

**Yoko : **Mu et Shura s'aiment, et ils ne semblent pas affectés. Camus et Shaka le sont car à mon avis, ce sont les personnes les plus renfermées et les plus faibles sentimentalement, Aioros aussi après ce qu'il a vécu à 14 ans… Milo et Aphrodite nourrissent des sentiments envers Kanon et Saga, et ces derniers, on le sait, sont fragiles émotionnellement, voilà pourquoi ils ne cherchaient pas d'attaches, ils ont encore trop peur de faire souffrir les cœurs, alors ils s'enferment dans une coquille, tout comme Shaka, Camus et Aioros ! Et Evi, tu m'as dit que tu avais ressentie l'énergie d'Athéna, il se peut donc qu'elle ait ressenti l'aura de tu-sais-qui et sur l'ordre de Z. ou H., ou même de son plein gré, décidé de retirer les sentiments de ses Chevaliers pour qu'ils n'obéissent qu'à elle !!

**Rikku, acquiesçant **: C'est extrêment probable ! Mu ! Va chercher Milo et Aphro !! Explique-leur en chemin !!

**Mu , se teleportant **: D'accord !

**Shura, se levant **: On ne sera donc jamais tranquilles…

**Evi** : Mais si !! Vous verrez ! J'en suis sure !

**Mu, revenant avec Milo et Aphrodite **: Voilà !

**Milo, fulminant **: Cette déesse est vraiment une emmerdeuse !!

**Aphrodite, triste **: En plus, elle est moche…

**Evi** : Bien dit !

**Rikku : **Je crois connaître le moyen de les libérer…

**Milo : **Comment ?!

**Yoko** : Ah non !!

**Rikku** : Si, il faut…

**Evi** : ...Leur rendre leurs sentiments…

Un ange repassa…

**Aphrodite et Milo **: Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?!

**Yoko** : Il faut leur rendre des sentiments, c'est pas compliqué…

**Milo : **Mais y'a Kanon, Saga, Shaka, Aioros et Camus ! Ca fait…

**Aphrodite** : Un chacun Milo, on dirait que le destin nous aide sur ce coup-là…

**Yoko** : Pardon ??

**Evi **: Laisse moi deviner…Ouais….Je connais déjà la répartition…

**Mu** : Ohla…

**Shura** : Ca va être la semaine de l'amour…

**Rikku** : Hahin, on dirait que votre pitit enfermement vous a fait comprendre.

**Mu, pivoine **: Rikku, Starlight Explosion ?

**Rikku** : Non c'est bon !

**Yoko** : Alors, Milo occupe-toi de Kanon, Aphro de Saga, Evi de Aioros, Rikku de Camus et moi… Shaka…

**Mu** : Et nous ?

**Shura** : Le mieux c'est que l'on reste là…

Tous disparaissen aux quatre coins du Sanctuaire, en quête de leurs objectifs, laissant les deux amoureux seuls…

**Shura, enlaçant Mu **: Hum, ou en étions-nous ?

**Mu, embrassant Shura **: Ici je crois ?

**Shura, faisant tomber délicatement Mu sur le canapé **: Plutôt là je pense ?

**Mu , le re-embrassant **: Je pense aussi…


	11. Chapter 11

Et part le miracle du Saint Esprit de la Vierge Marie, les 3 filles se retrouvèrent sur leurs lits, passablement éreintées. Elles étaient roulées en boule, serrées les une contre les autres, leurs visages endormit éclairés par les rayons du soleil.

En fait, Saori avait réussi à se délivrer de l'action de la déesse et avait teleporter les jeunes filles chez elles tandis que les Chevaliers étaient dans une chambre commune, dans la même allée que celle des filles.

Evi se réveilla la première. Elle avait user le moins d'énergie parmi les trois. Elle se releva et vit ses deux sœurs endormies, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Mais comment étaient-elles donc arrivées ici ? Elle réussi à se lever mais chancela, se rattrapa au mur et le suivit jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et tomba la tête la première dans le couloir. Elle se hissa sur ses genoux et secoua la tête : elle était une Louve ! Elle n'allait pas se faire mettre à terre par un vulgaire coup de fatigue !

Elle arriva jusqu'à la porte suivante, d'ou des murmures s'échappaient et ou plusieurs énergies s'y trouvaient aussi. Elle poussa le lourd battant et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia : Aioros, Camus et Shaka, allongés, plus livides que jamais, entourés de Kanon, Saga, Aphrodite, Milo et Shura et Mu, ainsi que Saori…

Milo se tourna vers elle, le regard haineux. Il se précipita sur la louve et la prit par le col, l'insultant de tout les noms possibles. Or Evi n'entendait plus rien, ce qui la paniqua encore plus : elle poussa de toutes ses forces Milo et retomba à genoux, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, la secouant de gauche à droite. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Soudain, elle vit une forme devant elle : Saori s'agenouilla devant elle et lui parla telephatiquement…

**Saori **: Calme toi… Calme toi…

**Evi, hurlant **: Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j'entends plus rien ? Pourquoi ils sont comme ça ?! Il s'est passé quoi ?

**Milo, énervé **: Et c'est toi qui oses nous demander cela ! VOUS étiez au premier rang !

**Kanon** : Milo, calme toi. Saori nous expliquera…

**Saga** : De plus d'un certain coté, nous sommes tous redevenus normaux grâce à eux et à… vous…

**Aphrodite** : …

**Saori** : Merci, Evi. Attends un peu, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever… Je vous expliquerais tout…

En effet ,Yoko et Rikku s'étaient levées et cette dernière tenait le bras de Yoko et le Chat semblait bien peu bavarde…

Rikku lâcha le bras de Yoko, tituba quelques peu avant de bien tenir sur css jambes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, on put voir que ses émeraude pourtant pleins de vie étaient morts : elle était devenue aveugle. Yoko tenta de parler mais seul un cri étouffé sorti. Elle toussa, elle était muette : Rikku était la voix de ses deux sœurs.

**Rikku** : Yoko demande pourquoi nous sommes ainsi, et… Quoi ?… Elle demande aussi pourquoi nos Maîtres sont dans cet état… Mais il se passe quoi ?

**Saori** : Lorsque vous avez libéréd les Chevalier du Verseau, de la Vierge et du Sagittaire de l'emprise d'Athéna, une partie de leur ame était soudée à la malédiction. En la brisant, vous avez envoyée cette partie aux Enfers…

**Evi** : Comment ?!

**Saori **: La moitié de leurs ames se trouve soit dans l'une des Neufs Prisons, soit aux Champs-Elysées ou bien dans le Tartare, en train d'être jugées.

**Rikku** : Yoko a une idée…

**Aphrodite** : Et je peux savoir quoi comme superbe idée ?

**Saga** : Aphrodite, calme-toi…

**Aphrodite** : Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que mes amis sont à moitié mort, là, devant moi !

**Rikku, tentant de garder son calme **: Nous allons descendre en bas…

**Evi** : Recuperer leurs ames….

**Rikku** : Au prix de nos vies….

**Yoko, telephatiquement aux autres **: C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire, nous vous avont fais souffrir alors nous allons descendre en bas, recuperer nos pouvoirs et affronter nos amis même s'il le faut… Même notre frére…

**Saori, abasourdite **: Descendre en bas ? Amis ? Frére ?

**Rikku, souriant tristement **: Il aura fallu vous le dire un jour ou l'autre…

**Evi** : Nous sommes les 3 êtres divins, crées par les dieux pour régir les êtres du monde : Evi, Louve des Harpyes régissant la Vie, les Frontières et la Terre. Yoko, Chat des Kérès régissant le Purgatoire, l'Immatériel et l'Entre-Deux et enfin : Rikku, Chimère des Erynies régissant la Mort, la Haine et le Ciel…

**Rikku, tête basse **: Nous avons été déchues. Au départ, nous étions des anges au service de Zeus mais Héra, jalouse de notre poste, nous condamna à ce titre jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Depuis, j'habites le Tartare, et les filles ont de la chance : elles vivent dans l'Erebe, un lieu plus facile d'accès à Elisions. Elles peuvent voir Hadès quand elles veulent… Mais ces temps-ci, Yoko vit dans les Champs-Élysées, je surveilles les procès de Eaque tandis que Evi surveille ceux de Minos et Yoko surveille les entrées des ames pures aux Champs avec Radhamanthys… Nous sommes les sœurs de sang de Hadès aussi… Mais Zeus devint jaloux de notre position, car nous n'avions aucune contrainte et il nous effaça la mémoire, nous donna une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde : le monde Terrestre… Sauf que nous avons recouvert la mémoire lorsque Camus, Shaka et Aioros nous ont attaquer au manoir… Ainsi que nos vraies apparences…

Yoko s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir, Evi se retourna et Rikku ne pus plus bouger : elle ne voyait rien. Evi n'entendaient pas les insultes qui fusaient et Rikku tentait de ne pas craquer alors elle prit Evi par le bras et lui dit par la pensée de l'emmener loin, de courir dehors, ce qu'elles firent sous les yeux haineux de Milo et Aphrodite. Shura et Mu se sentaient désolés pour elles, Kanon et Saga tentaient de calmer le Poisson et le Scorpion, Saori suivit les jeunes filles : elle les trouva ensemble devant la Statue d'Athéna, Rikku se retourna, suivie par Evi et Yoko…

**Rikku** : Nous allons partir. Une fois la porte des Enfers passées, nous recouvrerons nos sens et nos pouvoirs.

**Saori **: Je suis désolée du comportement de mes Chevaliers et…

**Evi** : Stop… Taisez vous…

Yoko leva le bras ainsi que son sceptre, Rikku et Evi firent de même, créant un passage vers les Enfers ou elles sautèrent, disparaissant du Sanctuaire pour aller accomplir certainement leur dernier Acte.


End file.
